


Sacrifice

by Crescent_Moon_Demon



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Victory
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Violence, Slash, TF: Victory, War, executions, peace treaties, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Moon_Demon/pseuds/Crescent_Moon_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War could not just end because two leaders decided to stop fighting. The depth of their sins were too great... and someone would have to pay. Innocent or not</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Originally posted on FF.net, it was removed for reasons I'm still not certain as to why. This fic contains NO mention of sex and very little violence, and not graphic by any means. But no matter. Please enjoy~**   
**Inspired by MoonlitRipples' _"Consequences"_**

* * *

The war was over.

Hellbat stood at the bottom of the podium, fidgeting across from Greatshot, not for the first time wondering if he'd be able to slink away unnoticed. Above them, seated at a cracked and battle-worn table, sat Star Saber and Deathsaurus, currently starting the debates over a new peace treaty. Until called for, all other parties were to be kept outside of the council room. For the first time now, the reality of the situation was sinking in to the Destron.

The war was truly coming to an end.

Anxiously, the jet glanced up at his commander, dropping his gaze back to the floor quickly and folding into himself further. In all honesty, Hellbat didn't want to be here; he didn't want to be witness or advisor or whatever the slag he was supposed to be to Deathsaurus while the peace treaty discussions were proceeding, but with Leozack in medbay to have his wounds treated, there really was no other breastforce member to stand as aid and servant to the great dragon-former. Guyhawk was too sarcastic and would no doubt start a fight with Greatshot, Jallguar -while obedient- was, well... downright, stupid; Drillhorn, too out-spoken in general, and Killbison...

Just... no, just no...

Which, really only left Hellbat, a fact he was still bemoaning, even as he half-listened to what the two commanders were talking about. He just couldn't pay attention, as uncomfortable as he was, surrounded by three powerful mechs (who certainly held no love for him) and with his thoughts stuck on his comrade down in the lower levels of the fortress, being tended to by the best medics on hand. Was Leozack alright? That wound Star Saber had dealt him looked grievous...

Did they have the materials to repair him? And if not, did that mean Leozack might die? Hellbat raised a nervous servo to his face, fingertips scratching at his battle mask subconsciously in his worry. The thought of his superior dying was too much for the blue mech to speculate on! Especially after the months Hellbat had deliberated, wondering if now was good or if he should wait to see how the tides of war turned to approach Leozack and confess-

"Although I wish it, the seeds of hatred will not simply be extinguished by our united desire to end the fighting...," Star Saber's words cut through the spy's restless musings, catching Hellbat's full attentions. Looking upwards again, the Destron was surprised to see the supreme commander leaning across the table, his servos clasped before him worriedly and his shoulder armour hunched around his helm.

"No...," rumbled Deathsaurus in agreement, "They will not. I propose a sacrifice then -one 'bot, to be used as the container for the ill will and who's function shall cease to be afterwards."

The tension increased, if possible.

"Are you suggesting a scape goat?," Greatshot gasped in alarm, drawing everyone's attention. "To hold just one person responsible for the entirety of the wars' crimes and execute him in cold energon?! Supreme Commander, you can't-"

"There is... still discord, among the others, Greatshot," Star Saber interrupted, lifting a hand in apology to the younger warrior. "They... They wish for accountability, and moreso, I'm afraid, justice by martial execution. What Deathsaurus suggests is... is the only option to quell the mounting tension at the beginning of our peace, without casting us back into the heart of war."

The Cybertronian turned back to face his once great enemy. "Who... who do you propose then, Deathsaurus?"

The dragon-former leaned back in his chair casually, his servos resting easily in his lap. "To have the axe fall on one of our helms would be most impractical and would, as you said, only re-start the war," Deathsaurus calmly replied, "We are our people's leaders -the icons of strength and trust that they look to. Without us spear-heading peace, how will they come up with the effort to take such steps themselves? No... as much as I'm sure you'd gladly take to the gallows for unification Star Saber, we must take the next ranking officers... In this case, I refer to my own soldier, Leozack."

Hellbat felt as if the universe was up-ending over his helm.

"He is ambitious... ruthless... He has led much of the destruction that has laid to ruins your people, as I have myself. Though he does have his sister, no others are loyal to him and certainly, I'm sure many of your vengeful soldiers would like to see him punished for his crimes," the Destron commander continued. "Do not fret, rival. Lyzack will be taken care of in the days to come... but if you do not deal with my treacherous second first, you will never see the day of peace that you dream of."

Greatshot lifted a fist, stepping forward to his superior's side. "Sir, you mustn't-!"

"No...," Star Saber said, waving a servo to Greatshot, silently requesting that he step down. "This... action must be taken, and a punishment dealt. Very well, Deathsaurus. I agree to your choice and to this motion of 'goodwill'... however misguided and incorrect, it really is. Notify Leozack and have his sister Lyza-"

"Sir..."

At the timid interruption, the red and white mech paused in his words; his helm and the other two, turning to face Hellbat, who was silently shuffling forwards.

"Sir... if I may," the soft-sparked Destron requested, his dim optics turned up to the large Cybertronian, "I would... allow me to take Leozack's place. I am just as responsible for the same crimes as he is; I have no family or other ties. The people will have their execution and... and a young femme will not have the only family she possesses stolen from her. This is fair, is it not?"

Star Saber was silent, his optics searching Hellbat's face, uncertain. His pitying gaze was too much to witness, let alone receive.

"Please, Star Saber, sir," the spy pleaded, bowing, "...I will not be missed... Grant me this chance to bring about a time of harmony for the young ones to experience. Let them for once have their shot at freedom and peace."

Venting softly, Star Saber stared down on the blue Destron -brave, gentle, sacrificing mech- before he straightened in his chair, looking determinedly over Hellbat's lowered helm to keep the sorrow from touching his vocalizer. "Very well. You may take his place..."

Hidden behind his mouthguard, Hellbat smiled brokenly, even as he felt the weight of his choices settle onto his shoulder plating.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

"Jan! Wait, you gotta-"

Jan laughed as he zipped around the corner, pressing his foot down on the front of his hoverboard; increasing the energy output and shooting ahead, just before Holi could reach out and grab him. Huffing, the microbot transformed, speeding after his retreating friend. "Jan! We're not supposed to be running around here!"

The little boy ignored his companion's words, flying through the Destron Fortress hallways, his head whipping back and forth as he stared in wonder at everything that came within sight. Though it was unlikely he'd get over what the evil 'bots had done after all these years so soon, it was still exhilarating Jan found, to be in the very heart of their legendary space shuttle. Even more amazing, to know that the Destron's had families, just like him and Holi. Despite Star Saber's wishes, Jan really wanted to explore this new territory and maybe even meet some of the other 'bots, face to face.

"Jan!," Holi yelled from behind him again, this time desperation obvious in his vocalizer. "We're going to get in trouble!"

"Where's your sense of adventure, Holi?," the boy laughed back, leaning to the far right as he shot around yet another corridor. "This is- woah!"

Jan's words were cut off as he cut to a sudden stop; Holi racing around the corner and screeching to a stop as well, but not before knocking the human out of the sky and off of his hoverboard. The police car quickly transformed and caught his tumbling friend, both of them whipping their helms back up to the sight that had first startled them.

Cuffed and surrounded by a Cybertronian guard, Hellbat was being marched down the hallway. The strange Destron was quiet, staring dead ahead; his optics dim and his wings stiff behind him.

Jan and Holi quickly stepped back as the group of mechs approached, their faces turned upwards in confusion and trepidation. Finally, Hellbat seemed to respond as he caught a glimpse of the two. The jet turned his helm slowly to the younger ones, drawing to a pause. His rear guards, Laster and Braver frowned at the action; the yellow mech took a step forward to shove the Destron into moving again, but his partner quickly grabbed his servo, halting him. Glancing at them momentarily, Hellbat bent lower to the floor, his optics shutting in a half-smile.

"Hey...," he said in a hoarse hush, "Having fun there? That looks like a pretty neat hoverboard..."

Holi stepped back an inch, tempted to hide the human behind him. But Jan did not tear his eyes away from the larger mech, feeling that if he did... he would never see Hellbat again. And for some strange reason, that idea terrified him.

Hellbat crouched a little closer, his servos lying uselessly on the ground as he leaned towards Jan. "Could you tell him that I'm... sorry?," the blue mech requested, in a quiet whisper loud enough only for the two young ones to hear. "For everything? I never wanted to fail him..."

"What are you morons standing around for?! Get the criminal to the auditorium!," Blacker barked, turning the corner farther down the hall. Immediately, Hellbat was yanked back up, and pushed forwards; his guard tightening around him and marching on silently.

"W-what... what's going on?," Jan asked, watching the Destron and his wardens disappear ahead, before turning his bewilderment to the approaching Cybertronian.

He was ignored. "Holi," Blacker scowled, drawing to a stop in front of the two adventurers, "You're not supposed to be in these hallways. Should I inform the supreme commander that you are incapable of looking after Jan?"

The microbot lowered his helm contritely. "I-i'm sorry, Blacker, sir, I-"

"Blacker!," Jan yelled, interrupting his friend. "Where are they taking Hellbat? Why is he cuffed? I thought the war was over!"

A tense silence fell. Holi, catching Blacker's look, felt his engine turn over sickly and set the boy onto the floor. "These are matters that don't concern you young ones," the second-in-command replied, his usually curt voice uncharacteristically tender. The larger mech bent over, turning Holi and Jan around and pushing them gently forwards, towards the hallway they had come from. "Don't worry about things better left unknown. Go play."

The boy had no choice but to walk forwards, glancing first at the strangely tense Blacker and then his equally as quiet friend, before staring at the floor beneath his shoes.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

It was quiet in medbay.

Lyzack glanced up from her brother's berth, watching with hooded optics as the small staff of medics walked around her, a random Cybertronian here and there among them. The two sides stayed well enough away from the other 'bots, tension still high between them. The sudden declaration of peace had only been several cycles before... much too early for any sense of comfort and trust to have settled in yet. At the moment, having the Cybertronians slowly exploring and studying the various levels of the Destron Fortress already had their people on edge.

They couldn't squash the irrational thought that the enemy should not be seeing the bowels of their most private sanctuary.

Could they really hope to have peace and tranquility when such things still lingered within their sparks?

To save herself from her troubled musings, Lyzack turned her gaze back to her brother; venting softly as her worries narrowed to concern only him. She had always hated the fact that Leozack had been granted permission to fight and not her... even more so, because it meant that her brother was always out of her reach, and she did not know what became of him each time. The tell-tale dings and scratches in his plating -buffed down but not erased entirely- showed the horrible wounds he once bore; pain and suffering she knew nothing of and could not ease him from.

Cocking her helm to the side, the femme glanced around the room discretely again, wondering if Hellbat would come to see Leozack. Since the lieutenant commander had been brought to medbay, his various troops had been coming in to visit him. Speaking with each of them a little, Lyzack had learned that her brother had held a great standing of power within Deathsaurus' army -being his right-hand man, by all rights- and commanded five more of the most sufficient soldiers in the Destron forces. Drillhorn, Jallguar, Guyhawk and Killbison were... interesting mechs within their own right, but Lyzack was most curious to have a face-to-face meeting with the infamous Hellbat.

That blue Destron had been the only one to rush into the room when Leozack had been knocked down by Star Saber's blade.

His optics had been so... concerned...

Stroking Leozack's mane, Lyzack pondered on why Hellbat had looked like that, and what sort of relationship her brother had with the strange mech. Did the other teal Destron only hate him and long to get rid of Hellbat like the others said?

The sound of medbay doors opening distracted the thoughtful femme; turning, she watched as the room tensed further, as the Cybertronian Braver stepped through the doorway. He looked around the crowd somberly, his servos limp by his sides. "Supreme commander Star Saber and Lord Deathsaurus ask that the chief medics accompany me to the auditorium," he announced. It was evident in his vocalizer that he struggled to speak the words. "A... the treaty talk has drawn to a close. An execution will take place in the next cycle, as a sign of unification and the end of century's worth of hatred between the two leaders."

Gasps escaped everyone present.

Not willing to explain further, Braver turned in the doorway, marching away slowly. Three of the medics hesitated, before hurrying after the mech.

Spark withering painfully in her chestplates, Lyzack turned her attention back to the unconscious Leozack, her slim fingers tightening around his forearm tightly. Someone... someone was being executed? But why? The action seemed entirely detrimental to the peaceful future both Deathsaurus and Star Saber had agreed upon, and yet they were still going through with it?!

Coolant was filling the femme's optics before she could quell it. She wished her brother was awake, simply so she could hug him and be comforted with his voice. Lyzack supposed the only saving grace among all this madness was that it wasn't Leozack who was about to meet their Maker, but that only made her wonder which poor soul had been selected then.

And for some reason, a cold shiver ran down her spinal struts in foreboding.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

For the first time in his life, he felt truly scared.

"You are gathered today to act as witnesses to the end of centuries of war," Deathsaurus was announcing to the small crowd standing silently along the far walls. Hellbat stood alone in the centre of the auditorium; his servos still bound and his helm bowed weakly.

He couldn't bear to look up at people he had once called enemies and comrades as his Emperor spoke damnation over him. It took all he had not to crumble to his knees and let the tears of terror fall.

"For the price of freedom, this mech stands before you -no longer friend or rival- but a criminal, for the trespasses he has committed against all," the Destron commander continued, his voice lowering into a gravelly roar to silence any objections. No one spoke up in retaliation; not even Star Saber, who balled his fists tightly at his sides, his jaw locked as he forced himself to look out towards the witnesses. Deathsaurus took a step down from the erected podium, his giant claws pointing accusingly at his blue minion.

"Destron Hellbat accepts and confesses to all crimes of mayhem and discord. The evil he has sown he alone stands here for. With the extinguishing of his spark, let the lingering doubts and cruel demands for revenge be put to rest so we may step into a new and bright future for both of our kin. Let none of us hold onto the pain and horror of this past war once this criminal has been served his justice... lest we begin to brew discontent once more, and we lose the peace we gain this day." The dragon-former stared at the gathered 'bots coldly, before he turned his helm up to his long-time enemy.

"What shall it be, Star Saber?" The callous words cut through Hellbat's torrential thoughts, making him flinch in fear. "Will you do the honors of being executioner?"

Intakes beginning to wheeze, the blue mech lifted his helm an inch, staring up at the two commanders meekly. He did not care that his knee joints were slowly weakening, letting him sink an inch or so toward the floor, while coolant glazed his optics thickly. Anyone would have to be out of their processor not to feel some sort of overwhelming terror as the point of their execution drew closer... But despite how much he wanted to scream and cry- begging for some sort of clemency; the sparing of his miserable, little life- Hellbat wouldn't.

No, he couldn't.

Because, if he didn't stand here now, then it would be Leozack that would have been preparing to meet Primus.

His lieutenant commander did not deserve to be slain by their Emperor's twisted machinations.

Forcing his trembling back some, Hellbat stared up at Star Saber flatly, deciding it wasn't important if the Cybertronian looked horrified at Deathsaurus' casual question. Leozack would live, the Destron told himself. He'd die...but the teal mech would have another day to make his own.

Hellbat smiled sadly beneath his mouthguard.

He hoped Leozack would be happy.

"The way to peace is a long and... rough journey, my dear friends and new allies," Star Saber started shakily, slowly stepping down the podium. He passed Deathsaurus, pausing for a moment, sparing the Destron a disappointed, almost angry look, before continuing; sharing his forlorn gaze with the crowd. "I wish that the beginning could be made without anymore bloodshed... but the pain we have caused each other over these vorns can never be erased. We all wish for some sort of justice, to ease the memories of all the loved ones we lost. But, it's obvious that a new start cannot begin without one last sacrifice..."

The supreme commander drew to a stop before Hellbat, staring into the Destron's blank optics with all the sympathy within his spark.

"For the bravery and love you show today coming here freely," Star Saber said directly to the blue mech, resting a servo on the other's slumped shoulder plating, "I thank you. The gift you give us all today will never be forgotten nor mocked."

The spy almost wanted to laugh. He wasn't doing this for any of them, and certainly not for Deathsaurus' sick amusement either. He was doing this to save the only one he treasured... the very mech who could change all the worlds, but to whom Hellbat meant very little to. Still...

To die for Leozack was a much better fate than to live without him.

From behind them, Deathsaurus scowled, crossing his arms before his chestplates. "Now that you have all been informed of this 'bot's presence here, let us no longer deliberate," the Destron announced loudly, to the chagrin of Star Saber, "Destron Hellbat, for acts of murder, sabotage and treason towards your people and our allies, you are hereby sentenced to death without appeal. Let the execution begin!"

The audience's tension mounted and their silence was a clotting cloud of bitten back words. Seeing that this charade of fair judgement had finally drawn to a close, Hellbat leaned back, physically removing Star Saber's servo from his plating. Stunned, either by his ex-enemy's quick verdict or by the smaller mech's cold retreat, the supreme commander took a moment to respond; venting a heavy intake as he unsheathed his blade. At the signal, the spy lowered onto his knees, keeping his trembling servos before him determinedly, even as Hellbat bared his chest willingly for his executioner.

Optics glazing with coolant, Star Saber aligned his sword, the cabling in his shoulder tensing in preparation for the thrust.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

"Hey, you're not supposed to be-"

"What?! Grab those ki-"

"Jan! Woah, servos off!"

"Who do you think you are? Just-"

"I'm not doing anything bad! Please, I just-"

"QUIET!," Lyzack shouted, whirling away from her diligent vigil at her brother's berthside, turning to see what all the commotion was about now. She shuttered her optics in surprise when she saw her fellow Destrons freeze at the command; one, little Cybertronian and a strange organic creature staring up at her as equally stunned. The human, Lyzack's processor supplied an astrosecond later, broke out of his daze the fastest, running out from between the cage of servos that had just been closing around him and zipping towards the femme.

"Hey!," shouted one of the medics angrily, "You're not-"

He instantly bit back the rest of his protest when Lyzack sent him a glare. Huffing and panting, Jan skidded to a stop before the crouching Destron, ignoring Holi who tripped behind him as he hurried to get away from his jailers to rejoin his friend. "You... you're not Leozack, are you?," the boy asked, looking Lyzack up and down curiously.

The femme did not take the question personally. "No...," she answered softly, leaning in closer to the human. She paused to point at the berth above. "There is my brother... but I am afraid you will not be able to see him. He is still recharging; recovering from the battle."

"Your brother?," Jan gaped, his curious eyes glancing from Lyzack then up to the berth where he could now see a glimpse of the terrifying lieutenant commander.

Lyzack left the boy to his wonder and confusion for a moment, before she could quell her curiosity no longer and politely interrupted him from whatever thoughts filled his little head. "Tell me: why are you looking for my brother? What could a being such as yourself need of him?" The femme did her best to keep her disdain from her vocalizer, but she confessed quietly to herself that she wasn't doing a very good job. The battles on Earth had kept her separated from her brother for so long, after all.

The microbot stiffened, but her strange guest did not even blink at the slightly rude question. Instead, his very demeanour seemed to sadden and the child balled his fists at his side. "I ran around, even though I wasn't supposed to, asking everyone I could find. I had to know who he wanted me to give his message to, because... because it seemed so important. I don't even know why and-"

"W-wait? Who?! Who's message?," Lyzack interrupted, feeling her fuel tanks roil uneasily at the rising tears in Jan's eyes; that shiver of ill racing down her spinal struts a second time.

Jan opened his mouth, but nothing came out at first. Lowering his head, he mumbled, "Hellbat, h-he..."

"Just what has that idiot been whining about now?"

The grunt shocked all three of them; leaping to her pedes, Lyzack turned to her brother, pressing anxious servos on his chestplates as Leozack slowly sat up in his berth. "Please, brother, you mustn't move just yet! Your fuel lines have just recently been sealed and the medics have only just finished welding the rest of you. You're not-!"

The mech glared at her, and Lyzack instantly quieted. Letting her servos lower, she stepped back a step, allowing Leozack to sit upright completely, his glare now focused on the two young ones before him. "Well?," the lieutenant commander growled. "What did he say? Out with it, you little pipsqueaks! I must go see Deathsaurus."

"B-brother...," Lyzack hesitated to say, but steeled herself against whatever wrath might reflect in her twin's optics; knowing already that he was never really angry with her. He did care for and protect her... even if his methods were somewhat callous to others. Keeping her face devoid of any smile or apology (because she knew Leozack would appreciate neither), the femme said, "I don't think you'll be able to see him right now... Lord Deathsaurus and Commander Star Saber have... They have finished their treaty agreements. An execution is taking place in the auditorium at this very moment."

A sharp cry of dismay cut off whatever response Leozack might have made. Helms whipping about, the two Destrons turned to the young human, watching as Jan took a step back in horror; his eyes wide and filled with tears as sick realization flashed across his face. The boy was quick to step away when even Holi tried to come forward and comfort him.

"T-that's why!," Jan choked, the tears trickling down his cheeks now. "That's why h-he wanted me to tell you th-that he was sorry; th-that he'd never w-wanted to fail you! T-that's why h-he...h-he w-was c-cuffed up, an-and, a-and h-he... They, they're going t-to kill H-hellbat!"

The human buried his face into his hands, sobbing loudly now. "H-how can th-they do t-that! It's w-wrong! I-i-i don't-"

"Leozack! Brother, wait!," Lyzack cried as the mech leaped off of the berth, marching to the door quickly; one servo clutching his side tightly in pain, yet he neither slowed down for his healing injuries or her pleas.

Casting one fretful glance at the distraught human, who was still crying at the vague message he'd been forced to deliver and the horrid reasoning behind it just recently discovered, Lyzack quickly turned and ran from the medbay, trying to catch up with her brother. Confusion warred within her (why were they executing Hellbat? What had he ever done? What did his function mean to Leozack? Why did her brother move as if death was chasing at his own heels?) fighting for place among her nausea, her terror and the grasping sorrow that was quickly clawing its way up into her spark, making the femme feel as weak and helpless as a lost sparkling among the darkness.

Yet, without any more answers to help clear some of the fog filling her processor, Lyzack had no choice but to run; constantly several feet behind her twin, desperate to catch up before it was too late.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

How dare that moron decide that he could die?!

Leozack pushed himself to run faster, stuck in a limping gait as he hurried down the hallways, climbing, trying to get closer to the auditorium. In the back of his processor, he could still hear his sister calling for him to stop, but the mech couldn't quit.

How dare Deathsaurus demand that someone die for some stupid, Cybertronian-controlled peace?!

The lieutenant commander gritted his denta sharply as pain shot from his damaged side, forcing him to stumble and fall for a second. Cursing himself loudly in his helm, Leozack pushed back up onto his pedes, doubling his pace. The closer he approached the auditorium, the more he could feel his anger increase, shadowing the rising panic that sent his spark sputtering and the fear that turned his jog into a mad dash through the last of the corridors.

In the deepest part of his being, in a corner of secret things constantly overlooked by the Destron, a plea was made...

And was quickly squashed the moment Leozack slammed through the auditorium doors, his optics flashing in horror.

"Lionbreast! BREAST ATTACK!"

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

Star Saber was shaking, trying to peer into Hellbat's optics -possibly to apologize for everything- but his vision was beginning to swim with tears and the Destron had already offlined his optics, his helm tipped back slightly in a mockery of rapture. The Cybetronian could only speculate as to what the condemned mech was thinking...

The longer he hesitated to deal the final blow, the more the supreme commander felt that this whole execution was wrong. He could feel everyone's optics on him though; Deathsaurus' glare burning hotly at his backstruts, the demand for some sort of justice served howling like ghosts in the air.

His arm shot forward just as the auditorium doors were thrown open; the clatter of their banging against the wall like a signal, overwhelming the gurgle of pain Hellbat gave as the sword pierced through his chestplates, his optics onlining and flaring brightly one last time before darkening entirely again.

"NOOOO!," a voice roared, "Lionbreast! BREAST ATTACK!"

Star Saber grunted as he was viciously thrown to the ground, his servos flashing up to his face, trying to push back the snapping jaws intent on ripping off his face. It was a miracle he was even able to throw Lionbreast back, but the commander wasn't so quick to believe that his troubles were over yet. Leozack, whenever he had arrived, stood above Hellbat's fallen form, his optics flared and his servos trembling lightly at his sides as he stared down upon his comrade.

"Leozack...," Deathsaurus rumbled lowly behind them, "How kind of you to share with us your presence on this glorious beginning of peace."

The lieutenant commander stiffly turned his helm to the two leaders, his bloody glare brightening the snarl forming on his lip components. "You...," he growled, servos withdrawing his electromagnetic nunchaku from subspace, "To the pit with you and your peace!"

At the curse, Lionbreast roared, pouncing forward once more; racing towards the weaponless Star Saber. The supreme commander hurried to scramble back up to his pedes, his soldiers Braver and Laster shooting forwards to help him. The breastanimal tackled Star Saber to the floor again before they could get close, sinking his teeth in deep and ripping at whatever he could reach of the supreme commander. Deciding weapons would be more beneficial, Laster pulled his gun out of subspace, shooting the 'bot before he could chew a bigger hole into the Cybertronian's plating. Lionbreast gave a wounded roar as he pulled back from Star Saber, glaring up at the two attackers, all of his weight placed on his uninjured side.

While his breastanimal dove for Star Saber, Leozack dashed across the room, bellowing his rage as he charged for Deathsaurus. The Destron Emperor sneered, unleashing his own two breastanimals, who lunged for the lieutenant commander in return. Spinning on his pede, Leozack dodged the first's attack, sweeping his nunchaku's up off the floor and catching the second under its stomach. Tigerbreast cried out in agony as the electric charge shocked his circuits, crashing to the floor and twitching as the current sent violent spasms through his frame.

Eaglebreast screeched in outrage, thrusting into the air and diving again for the teal mech. Leozack ran to the side, keeping wide, even as he twisted his nunchaku's in one servo, preparing for the breastanimal's attack. Eaglebreast cawed, rocketing towards the lieutenant commander, slyly dodging Leozack's attack and instead ripping the Destron's weapon from his very servos. Spitting in contempt, Leozack threw his arms before his face, grunting as the breastanimal followed up his defense with a volley of sharp shots that dinged and cut across his plating shallowly. As Eaglebreast closed in again, the lieutenant commander quickly withdrew his spear next, twirling the staff and thrusting its deadly tip forwards. The breastanimal attempted to spin away from the sudden attack at the last moment, but reacted too late, Leozack following his retreat and digging the spearhead deep between chestplates and wing junction. Shrieking in pain, Eaglebreast crashed to the floor as well, his little helm twisting slowly in agony as the impact sent the blade deeper.

Deathsaurus didn't even flinch.

Enraged further, Leozack lunged for the dragon-former finally, servos outstretched in grasping claws as he left both his weapons where they had fallen. Deathsaurus stepped left, right, back, dodging each of the flimsy swipes nonchalantly, before taking another step back and spinning around; throwing the teal mech back with a roundhouse kick. Leozack tumbled and rolled across the floor, snarling as he pushed himself back up, ignoring the energon seeping from a re-opened wound or two as he ran back for the Emperor.

"Brother! NO!," Lyzack shouted, racing into the auditorium that very moment, watching in terror as her brother threw himself at Deathsaurus. The Destron commander grunted, hissing as his red optics flared angrily, the both of them clattering to the floor. Worried, the femme ran into the chaos erupting all over the place, falling to the floor as she slipped on a pool of energon. Trembling, Lyzack pushed herself up, confusion turning to outright ill as she stared at the crumpled form of Hellbat; the mech's face turned into his own pool of energon, and a Cybetronian blade protruding from his chestplates.

For the first time she could see, as she snapped her helm back up to the battle unfolding within the room, that Lionbreast was viciously attacking Star Saber while Leozack rolled and snarled, trying to tear a wound into Deathsaurus' plating. And Lyzack thought, dropping her glazed optics to the fallen Hellbat, she could fathom a guess as to why...

"Stop this!," the femme shouted, trying to be heard over the din as she gathered the dead Destron into her arms, "P-please! STOP!"

A roar wrenched the air as Lionbreast was shot by a yellow Cybertronian, stumbling off of Star Saber and hissing in defiance as he was forced to retreat. Another cry of pain cut through the air as Leozack, feeling the phantom shot via his breastanimal, was knocked back viciously by Deathsaurus during his moment of weakness; the Destron Emperor slamming a heavy pede on the choking mech's chestplates. Lyzack screamed in terror as the dragon-former unsheathed a black sword, directing it towards her twin's throat.

"DON'T KILL HIM, PLEASE!"

"Deathsaurus! Stop!," Star Saber shouted, lifting himself up off the ground, with the help of his comrades.

The Destron commander glanced coolly, first at the Cybertronian and then the weeping femme, before letting his blade trail across the floor and away from Leozack's neck cables. "Take this scum to the dungeons. Let him rot there until a deserving punishment has been decided for mechs who would dare attack their leaders and kin like himself," he ordered, turning away from the battered Destron.

"D-don't...," Leozack growled, struggling to rise. Other Destrons stepped forward quickly, hurrying to comply to Deathsaurus' command. "Don't y-you turn your back o-on me! Even if you lock me up, I will find a way out! You dare to call this a fair justice, the cold murder of some scapegoat...T-this mockery of peace will not last; I will not allow it! War will continue! Even if I should be the only one to go against your twisted preachings of goodwill!"

The lieutenant commander was dragged, kicking and screaming, out of the auditorium, spitting up energon and his optics flared wildly in outraged insanity. Lyzack watched for as long as she could, until her aching spark could bear the sight of her tortured brother no more and she buried her face in Hellbat's neck cables.

"Supreme commander...," Braver started softly, his optics glued to the sparking wound in Star Saber's side. Lionbreast had ravaged the plating and surrounding circuitry terribly before they were able to get the breastanimal to retreat. "Sir, your wounds need tending, and-"

"Later," Star Saber cut in tiredly. He grunted, swallowing back his pain, as he gazed regretfully at the femme weeping loudly in the now silent room. "...What have we done?," he mumbled to himself, helm lowering in sorrow.

"Medics," Deathsaurus cold voice called, "Remove the deceased."

Hesitating only a moment, the Destrons stepped forward, slowly approaching Lyzack and Hellbat. One mech kneeled beside the femme, resting a sympathetic servo on her shoulder plating. Sniffling, Lyzack lifted her helm, turning her tear-streaked face to the medic as her mouth opened in grieving protest. It quickly clicked shut as she whipped her helm back down to the mech in her arms, trembling fingers padding around the plating surrounding the piercing blade. "N-no! Wait! He's still alive!," she shouted in tearful disbelief, "Hellbat is still alive!"

The medics erupted into a flurry of motion. Pushing Lyzack onto her pedes and away, they quickly surrounded Hellbat; easing the sword out, servos clasping to press down on the ruptured fuel lines as others hurried to pry open the damaged chestplates. With a creaking groan, the metal gave away, and thin, purple light glowed from within the exposed chamber. Gasping, one of the medics lifted his helm towards the two commanders. "It's true! It's weak... but his spark still burns."

"What?," Deathsaurus snarled, stepping forward. He tightened his grip on his sword, his gaze darkening as he marched towards the Destron and his medical staff.

Star Saber quickly limped forward, standing between the Destron Emperor and his dying minion. "No more, Deathsaurus," the supreme commander intoned, forcing power into his vocalizer, even as he felt faint from the energon seeping down his side. "If we wish for this peace to last us for the generations to come, there must be no more bloodshed this day or any day forward."

The watching crowd waited anxiously, waiting to see how either mech would respond.

After a klik, Deathsaurus finally sheathed his sword for good. "Do whatever you wish," he said, the hint of a sneer in his tone as he stepped past the battered Cybertronian. "Medics!," he growled as he marched for the door, "Tend to the wounded and prepare a berth for my breastanimals to recover on."

Those who weren't already busy trying to keep Hellbat from bleeding out all over the floor, quickly bounced forwards, rushing to help either Tigerbreast, Eaglebreast or the wounded supreme commander. Waving the assistance off, Star Saber limped for the door, his own soldiers following after him quietly. "We need to assure that Hellbat recovers," he told them, "An execution was never the right path of action to seal our peace... It is by Primus' saving grace that he lives still. Let us hope his health sustains."

"Sir... what about Leozack?," Braver asked.

Star Saber did not reply straight away. "... if Hellbat does perish for good, then I have no doubt that peace will never be attained," he confessed quietly, "For what Hellbat means to Leozack, I will never know, but I do not doubt his need for vengeance if his comrade's death should forever lie on our servos."

**C.M.D: I am aware that the Autobots are referred to as "Cybertrons" in the original show, but because it sounds awkward, I have lengthened their title to "Cybertronians".**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.M.D: For anyone who may have read this story prior, you may notice a slight difference in the last scene from what you remember. I am sad to admit that the ending scene was not part of the original file, but an add-on that I wrote in on 's document program. Thus, when this story was deleted from the site, I also lost the additional writing I had put in. I rewrote it as best as I could recall, but I feel profoundly that there are yawning differences. Alas, there is nothing more I can do, but be content that I have at least somewhat replaced the last scene well.**

* * *

His optics onlined to dark and gloom; his audios registering a leaking pipe somewhere out beyond the dim glow of his prison. Its incessant _'drip...drip...drip'_ seemed almost mocking. Venting wearily, he tried to move, remembering only astroseconds later that he was a convicted criminal, his chains rattling overhead.

Right...

He had been sent to the brig. Condemned for his attack on both Deathsaurus and Star Saber. At once. Because their new order of peace -the future they would build for their people, together- had taken an energon sacrifice...

A scapegoat...

Hellbat...

Fists curling weakly in their cuffs, he dropped his helm again, damaged wings drooping as best as they were able to, wrapped in chains. Appearing once more, for all the universe to see, unresponsive and almost dead.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

Deja vu. That's what this moment was. Lyzack hovered near Hellbat's berth, watching as the medics poured over his frame; pulling back his chestplates and bearing his inner-most circuitry to the room. She thought to look away from a sight so macabre and so intimate, but her optics were welded to the prone mech, thoughts running a mile a klik. He was alive...

For reasons she could still not grasp within her state of shock, this mech had willingly sat and taken a blade straight through his plating. It was meant to kill him. It almost had... and it had driven her brother insane as a result as well. Why? Why was this happening? She had hoped that, with Leozack returned, he might heal and they would be together once more, like they had been when they were sparklings. She just wanted to share in his burden and be his closest confidant and friend...

She wanted what was lost in the past.

But now, it looked like she would never have any of that. Ever. Her optics narrowed, glaring now at Hellbat's lax frame, silently cursing him. It was all his fault! What power did he have over her brother? Why would he purposefully do something that would drive Leozack mad and condemn him as it did? Was that the extent of their camaraderie? To push and pull at one another, until the other completely snapped?!

Lyzack turned her helm away as the medics pulled out scalpels, cutting and pulling away damaged wires and broken grid work. It wasn't that she was weak or that the sight of another 'bots' circuitry made her nauseous, it was the fact that if she stared any longer, she would not be able to refrain from lunging forward and stealing a scalpel from one of the medics and plunging it deep into Hellbat's weakly, flickering spark. Yes... she was blaming him. She was conscious enough even through her shock and anger to recognize when she was holding someone else responsible for things that, once again, she had been unable to do anything about.

She hated feeling so weak and helpless...

A flash of deep royal blue caught her attention from the open medbay doors. Spark skipping a pulse, the femme quickly dashed for the door, slipping around both medics and patients alike, running out into the hallway. "E-emporer Deathsaurus!," she called, cursing her slight stutter silently. Lyzack stood up straight as the dragon-former paused at her call, turning around and facing the smaller Destron. He did not speak, but his optics flared momentarily; acknowledging her presence. Lyzack supposed with this new peace, came a new power structure... She was glad at the very least that she would not be punished for disturbing her leader so suddenly and informally.

"Lord Deathsaurus...," she started slowly, taking the time to properly phrase her words, "My brother, Leozack-"

"He has been taken to the brig." Deathsaurus turned to face the femme fully, his claws resting on his hips loosely. "His actions of today can not be forgiven, not if we are to move forward with our peace. And his threats of terrorism make him even more guilty. I am afraid that I can not let these trangressions slide anymore, Lyzack. Your brother will receive corporal punishment."

Hearing that declaration again made Lyzack's spark wither in its chamber. Wings trembling minutely, she tried to remain standing before the bigger Destron, ignoring the heat slowly crawling across her optics. "I...I-i understand, sir," she continued. She could not fight Deathsaurus on his decisions, no matter how much she wished too. She already knew that he would not listen to her... "But, h-he is my brother -the only family I have! P-please, Lord Deathsaurus, allow me to go se-"

"No," came the cold and callous reply. The femme swallowed back the rest of her question, shuttering her optics up at Deathsaurus in shock. He looked down on her, his bloody gaze sharp beneath the curve of his forehead crest.

He had not even let her finish her request...

He wasn't even offering reasons as to _why_ she was being denied.

Lyzack startled as Deathsaurus turned away from her, his great wings shuffling along his backstruts to keep from scuffing on the ceiling. She did not think as she jumped forward, servos clasping at her chestplates in desperation. "P-please! Lord Deathsaurus!," she cried, keeping at his heels, unable to deny the tears welling up in her optics now. "I only wish to see him! Please, d-do not keep from him a-anymore!"

The dragon-former didn't even turn to face her. "Lyzack...," his powerful voice intoned lowly.

The femme paused, frightened that she had finally angered him; unable to move from her spot, even though he was still walking away in even stride.

"Return to the medbay and help the others," Deathsaurus ordered over his wings as he reached the end of the corridor. "You shall be informed of your brother's execution once it has been set."

Trembling wings drooped behind her, joining her fists that slowly fell, hanging by her sides hopelessly as she watched her leader turn the bend and disappear from sight completely. The astroseconds dragged by tortuously, before the femme could refrain no longer -her helm dropped as a small sob escaped her; tears plopping at the floor beneath her pedes one after the other.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

_The halls of the sunken ship were dark and dim; large, purple and black shadows reaching from every corner and nook, threatening to smother out of the few pot lights lining the floor and ceiling, shining with what little they could muster. Of course, what he feared wasn't the darkness -it was the conniving, slimy scrapheaps, watching his every move, that even sent a flicker of worry through the lieutenant commander._

_Slamming open a barely visible door in the over-lapping metal panels, the teal Destron quickly stormed inside; grabbing the fin of the startled mech within and throwing him against a wall. "Have you been taping me?!," Leozack snarled, closing in on the other jet with clenched servos._

_Grasping his aching helm with a servo, Hellbat looked up at his superior nervously. "N-no! Not at all!," he swore quickly, "P-please, believe me Lieutenant Commander! I-"_

_Leozack punched the blue Destron, stomping a pede on the lowered helm. "The day I believe you is the day I end up on the scrapheap!," he snapped. Spitting on the other mech disgustedly, he headed to the computer terminal at the back wall, tapping quickly at the keys._

_Touching his top fin gingerly, Hellbat slowly sat back up, anxiously looking at the teal jet's backstruts. He hoped that the lieutenant commander would not be able to access his files but he abandoned that hope when the computer gave a successful beep; pulling up all of his folders._

_Scanning them quickly with his optics, Leozack was both enraged and disgusted to see that it was files on him -and organized in the strangest fashion. "I can't tell if you're trying to embarrass me or if you're just that twisted," Leozack said over his wing, selecting the first folder, titled 'shower', and dragging the mouse to include all the rest._

" _No matter though," the tomcat jet continued, deleting everything with a simple press of a button, "This only proves what I said -you were recording me for blackmail purposes. How pathetic of you..." Turning around, Leozack smirked nastily at the still crumpled Destron, his servos propped on his hips._

_He ignored the pathetic look Hellbat was giving him or the fact that he didn't even try to deny what he'd just seen. "Next time you try to blackmail me...," the teal mech informed, strutting for the door, "Maybe you should properly encrypt your files. Or I'll just rip your stupid, useless wings off."_

_Hellbat watched him go quietly, not saying a word._

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

"You're still here?"

Lyzack turned her helm shortly from her seat beside the prone mech, shuttering her optics wearily at the new-comer. She recognized the grey and purple plating of one of the Breastforce members, but for the life of her, she could not recall his designation at that moment. Venting shortly, the femme turned back forward in her seat; shuffling her wings tiredly.

"Is that a problem?," she replied after a moment, vocalizer soft with exhaustion.

"No...," the mech answered, "But it is well past the communal recharge time and even the medics have retired for the rest of the orn."

Lyzack grabbed the clothe beside Hellbat's berthside, using it to dot away the condensation from his plating as a distraction. "I'm not tired."

The soldier walked around the berth, standing directly opposite from her, making it harder for the femme to ignore him. "Your appearance would dictate otherwise," he callously pointed out. "Your wings are stiff and far lower on their struts than any decent jet's should be. Not to mention your plating is gathering a certain layer of dust due to lack of activity, and I can tell that your joints are beginning to lock up in your knees from sitting so long."

She glared at him for his audacity, fist clenching slightly as she returned the clothe to its proper tray.

Brushing aside her look, the mech turned to the system-support machines standing to his side; a myriad of cords and wiring looping into each other and into the open network of components within Hellbat's chassis. He seemed to be reading the lines of glyphs and graphs as he continued to ignore her. Perhaps he even knew what they meant, unlike her.

"...is there a reason for your visit, other than to pester me with facts?," Lyzack demanded, her patience waning quickly. "You're up a little late yourself, if the rest of the colony is as deep into their recharge cycle as you state."

At the jab, the soldier raised his helm, looking directly into the femme's optics. For a 'bot so large and bulky, he didn't seem commonly dimwitted. In fact, there was a profound wisdom in his narrow optics -maybe a bit more forward than she would have liked, but there was no ill intent or hidden agenda accessible within his gaze.

"Wasting away beside his berthside will not help you any. This mech is not your brother," he said softly. "Nor will that change anything."

Lyzack bristled at the words, feeling the truth she had been trying to forget stab deep into her spark. Rising to her pedes quickly, she leaned forward across Hellbat's berth, wings flared in warning. "You would do best to mind your own business!," she snarled. "Unless you have something sensible to say, I suggest you leave me alone to my ward."

The mech lifted his servos placatingly, his expression stubbornly neutral. "I did not mean to mock," was his reply.

Glaring still, Lyzack kept her pose until the drill-tank had circled back around the berth, heading for the exit. Only when she heard the medbay doors open and close behind her, did the femme finally collapse back in her chair, servos shaking. Her view of Hellbat's darkened optics and the beating pulse of energon cables plugged into his open chestplates was obscured as the coolant pooled quickly in her own orbs; scattering the pixels and making it hard to focus as grief overtook her again.

"...b-brother..."

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

_Those stupid Cybertronians!_

_Leozack grasped his arm weakly, trying to staunch the energon pumping richly from his wound. His breast-animal, Lionbreast, was still missing but he could feel twinges of pain echoing from their bond. He prayed the lion wasn't captured... The Destron doubted he'd be able to mount a rescue in his pitiful state and he was certain that cruel idiot, Deathsaurus, would only leave Lionbreast to the Cybertronians as a means to punish him._

" _Slag...!," the teal jet cursed weakly, moving as gunfire started shooting the rock he'd taken cover behind; chipping it into a hundred, thousand gravelly pieces. Limping, Leozack shuffled out from the safety of his hiding spot, circling as quickly as he could around the surrounding hillsides. He had to get away, before he ended up offline or captured himself._

_Fans chugging weakly, the Destron continued with his sad, little stumble-run, always hearing the Cybertronians just behind him. Why wouldn't they just him alone?, Leozack screamed inside. They'd won already -his troops had retreated, they'd not managed to take any energy and he was horribly wounded. Did they have to hunt him down and finish the job too?! So caught up in his angry, paranoid thoughts, the jet did not realize that he'd wandered into a large nest of thorny vines, until the pestering vegetation wound around his pedes; the razor-edged needles and thorns getting into the seams and biting into his unprotected circuitry._

_Biting back a painful yelp, Leozack tried to rip himself free but only wound the vines tighter, increasing the agonizing sting. The Destron ended up crashing to the ground moments after, cringing as the vines dug deeper._

" _Ah-ha!," someone called from behind him, "I found one!" Terror spread through Leozack as he twisted his helm back, staring up at one of the Cybetronians that walked out of the woods; blaster in his servos and a triumphant smirk on his faceplates._

" _Ha, it's Leozack too!," he boasted loudly, "Today's my lucky day!"_

_He was weaponless, wounded, tangled and currently incapable of transformation. He was as good as dead. Shuttering his optics, Leozack waited for the Cybertronian to either shoot him or to knock him out and take him prisoner. The Cybertronian stepped forward to fulfill one or the other of available options, when there was a sick crunch and a weak yelp as something crashed back into the woods._

_Onlining his optics in surprise, Leozack was startled to see Hellbat slowly approaching; fresh energon staining his battered frame, part of a smile showing through the crack of his battle mask. "...you're still alive...," he sighed happily, crouching by his superior's side cautiously, "When we were forced to retreat, I didn't see even your vapor trail in the sky... I came back to make sure you weren't still here."_

_Leozack just stared at the other Destron. He couldn't pinpoint the other's motive in returning and Hellbat's lax smile was slowly digging under his circuits, worse than the thorns biting into his under-wiring. But he wasn't nearly as confused as when he noticed the teal snout that peeked over the protective cage of the rafale jet's arms._

" _Oh," Hellbat mumbled, turning his helm down as Lionbreast struggled to rise and return to his master, "I found this poor guy getting pinned down by Blacker's two lackeys. I thought it'd be best to get him back to you."_

_He lowered Lionbreast towards the lieutenant commander and Leozack was loathe to admit that he sat up quickly to receive his breastanimal. Hellbat stood by silently, watching intently as Lionbreast leapt from his arms immediately, transforming and clicking into his proper place on the other mech's chestplates. Leozack realized this after he and his breastanimal had been reunited and scowled in defensive discomfort._

_The blue Destron quickly moved on though before anything could be said, ripping all the vines from the root, and quickly -but carefully- picked the ones tangled into Leozack's pedes free. The teal jet vented softly through his vents as the more pressing pain receded, but he never thanked the other. Destrons didn't do embarrassing things like that._

_Grunting, the lieutenant commander pushed himself back up onto his pedes, hissing angrily when blue arms wrapped around his torso. Turning his helm, he glared at the rafale jet but Hellbat merely turned his optics away silently. "We'll get clear faster this way, then I'll fly us back to base," he mumbled, "We could get Drillhorn to fix the worse of the damage after."_

_It was a reasonable excuse, Leozack noted, and not that far from the truth. Besides, he'd be in danger if he lingered around this area any longer. Trying to swallow back his embarrassment and indignation, the teal Destron allowed Hellbat to lead them forward; ignoring the way the arm around his chassis tightened a few degrees and how warm the other's plating felt lined against his own._

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

He could remember now. Remember that he was never far away; that the rafale would always show just when things had spiraled out of control. Not to taunt him, not to harass or try to gain leverage on him (though it was something anyone else would have done) but simply to get him out.

_Save him_ , to put it bluntly.

Why? he wished to ask. For what purpose?

His chains buzzed as he shifted slightly, his wings giving a soft flicker; wishing for air to brush against, for open sky to glide upon. But he was a dead mech...

_Dead..._

"Lieutenant Commander?"

The jet flinched, helm tilting to the side as the achingly familiar vocalizer spoke within his audio.

"Oh... Lieutenant Commander..."

Now he felt those brazen servos on him, ghosting over his frame; brushing over the wounds in his side, circling around his chassis in an embrace. He didn't fight it, didn't even feel enraged or humiliated or indignant. He longed for this -needed it- he realized, and was tormented when his sensory grid barely buzzed at the insubstantial touches.

"My poor Lieutenant Commander," the remorseful vocalizer sighed gently, "Look at what they've done to you... Again, I've failed you. I regret that."

There was nothing there. His dim optics tried to see through the darkness of his cell, but it only confirmed that he was alone. That Hellbat no longer functioned and his slow decay into the scrapheap brought forth these taunting delusions. Vents choking flatly, the Destron offlined his optics again, needing to escape this fact.

"My precious Lieutenant Commander," the vocalizer continued, pressing close with a ghostly heat, "Let me help you... Allow me to release you from this torment."

Leozack gasped weakly as pleasure echoed faintly across his sensors, driving away the rest of his sanity.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

Star Saber shifted through a pile of datapads quietly, browsing through their contents and placing all of them neatly to the side once finished. The desk he sat at was narrow and small, with hardly any surface volume, and the datapad piles swayed almost dangerously; threatening to collapse and blend into one another again, but there was nothing for it. True, this was inconvenient, yet it was the only space Deathsaurus had offered, and considering how much work had been passed off to the Cybertronian, an office was a necessary accommodation. Trying to over look this while playing a curious-game of Jenga with the datapads, there came a knock at the door, drawing Star Saber's attention.

"Come in," he quietly called, stabilizing the rickety piles, opening the door with a switch.

"Sir," Laster said, entering with a short salute. He paused, glancing at the chaotic desk. "...Paperwork?"

Star Saber smiled wearily. "It has to be done, unfortunately," the superior replied. "Deathsaurus seems sincere in his wish for peace, so if this is what I must contribute, than I am glad to do it. It is nothing that I have not done before."

Laster nodded, falling quiet for a moment.

"...is there something on your mind, Laster?," Star Saber asked.

The yellow mech did not reply for a klik longer, but when he did his words were hesitant and careful. "Sir, Leozack... What will become of him?"

The larger Cybertronian didn't know what to say. "I... am uncertain," he eventually sighed. "Deathsaurus refuses to answer any of my comms and I've heard no further news on Leozack myself."

"The medics say Hellbat's recovery is slow but consistent," Laster added. "None though have heard of anyone going down to the brig to tend to Leozack. Rumor is... he's being left to rot."

Dreadful, but not surprising news, really.

"Sir... What are we supposed to do now?"

It was a question that required much thought... and had no easy answers. "For now, please do your best to help the others when they might need it, Laster," the Cybertronian told his yellow comrade. "We need to strengthen relations with our Destron brethren and I know there is much to do around the Fortress. I will try to get Deathsaurus to speak with me, in hopes of dissuading him from another execution. One near-fatal attempt has already proven the wrong course; pushing for another will only divide our people."

The smaller warrior nodded in agreement with his superior, his optics scanning the room, falling on the little human sleeping atop a small cabinet. "...Is Jan-?"

"Well," Star Saber answered, "He is sleeping well... I fear what tomorrow might bring though."

"We never wanted him to find out about Hellbat," Laster apologized. The multi-coloured mech waved him off, with a sad smile, dim optics fixed on his adoptive charge.

"I know, my friend... I never wished for him to see the darker side of our war either..." Star Saber paused to vent exhaustedly. "The only thing we can do now is show Jan that we are not monsters, and quickly bring this treaty to motion, before any more trouble arises."

The brainmaster could only nod, completely understanding and sympathetic. With nothing more to say, he bid the Commander goodnight and good luck; leaving with a report to give his other comrades.


	3. Chapter 3

Swirling a glass of energon, Deathsaurus was enjoying the view of endless space from his throne room when he was interrupted by an irritating knock. Petting the still injured Eaglebreast, the Destron turned toward the door as it was opened; unsurprised to see that it was Star Saber coming through the opening.

"What is it now, Star Saber?," he asked flatly.

"Friend, I've been going over the reports and-"

" _Deathsaurus_."

Star Saber paused momentarily, optics dimming just a little. "I can't even call you 'friend'? Once before, that's what you were," he said softly.

"Yes, and then my people were cast out from Cybertron, and you and I spent thousands of stellar cycles waging war," the Destron Emperor pointed out in return. "Star Saber, you sound just like my mate."

"...And how is Esmeral?," the supreme commander asked. "I haven't seen her since we agreed to sit down and sign a treaty."

If Deathsaurus caught the attitude in the other mech's tone, he certainly did not remark on it. Setting down his glass, he turned his helm fully to the Cybertronian; stroking Eaglebreast once again. "You nag me enough, Star Saber, that her presence is not really required at this time. Besides, she's with my people," he added, "As she was once before and as she should be. She governed them all this time in my absence."

The multi-coloured mech stiffened at the barbed insult, to both himself and Esmeral. "You... should not belittle her so. She has done, and is, better than us both." Putting up a servo to halt any comments from the dragon-former, Star Saber continued. "But that's not why I'm here. Why is Leozack still held in the dungeons, and without any medical attention? Has he even been fed?"

Red optics flared brightly in the dimly lit chamber; two breast-animals glancing at their master. "It does not concern you," the sharp vocalizer replied, the edge of a threat trailing the words.

But Star Saber had dealt with enough of the Destron's threats to hardly be cowed. "Leozack is one of _our_ people, Deathsaurus," the supreme commander shot back crisply, "And seeing as how an execution has failed to help heal the wounds our people bear on their sparks, I would suggest removing corporeal punishment off the list as well."

The atmosphere was tense between the two mechs as silence followed the Cybertronian's statement. One wrong move, one accusation and a barely-formed treaty could be tossed aside, and war continue once more.

"I am going to do rounds and check up on my mechs and yours, but when I am done, I'd like to discuss placing Esmeral in authority for the completion of this treaty." Star Saber's announcement was spoken gentle and without pressure, and for once, Deathsaurus had yet to hit him back with some sort of quip or barb.

Hopeful, the supreme commander turned on his pede and left.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

She'd spent nearly a full week in the medbay. Almost no breaks, literally no recharge and only the barest sips at medical rations. If any of the medics were aware, Lyzack knew she would have been omitted from the medbay immediately; thankfully, the femme was a master at pretend. She had been concealing a deep-set rage for eons now, there was no way simple exhaustion was going to do her in.

Despite how precarious a situation others might view this, Lyzack had to say that her time spent in the medbay had been beneficial. She had learned numerous things from the medics and had gained enough of their trust and faith, that she was even allowed to take over caring for the unconscious Hellbat completely. Which was great, because it gave the jet more reason to stay busy, while avoiding her faraway unit and the frightening thoughts that awaited her there.

She didn't want to think of her brother and his unavoidable fate...

"Lady Esmeral!"

The medbay broke into a cacophony of sudden chaos, before the medics and anyone else present gathered their composure; bowing to their Empress as she walked through the open door. Lyzack, of course, mimicked the same action, though silently she pondered as to why the dragon-former had come to the medbay.

"Please, please," the older femme spoke gently, smiling, "Forget the formalities. We are equal, all of us, and the war is over. Military leadership has reached its end."

Some of the other mechs and femmes glanced at each other, whispering softly under their intakes, but none commented on Esmeral's strange statement. Instead, they smiled and nodded, turning back to their own work, while still keeping an optic out to assist the winged femme with any of her needs. Lyzack though, was the exception. She did not return to her charge or avert her gaze or pretend she was busy -she kept her optics glued to the dragon-former as she approached, chin lifting a tad to keep even with Esmeral's stare.

"Lady Esmeral...," the jet began softly.

"Lyzack," the multi-coloured femme replied, the smile having yet to leave her face.

"Y...y-you know my name?" Yes, she was surprised. The Empress herself knowing a lowly 'bot's name? Lyzack didn't even have a warrior's title to garner attention with.

The older femme's optics softened and her smile curled an inch more. "I indeed know your name," she answered. "Your brother Leozack is well renowned -though at the moment, I am sad to say, for less worthier reasons."

Lyzack stiffened. Her optics were growing hot, her helm beginning to ache and fists shaking at her side. She had no choice, despite how rude it was, but to turn away from her Empress. The teal femme did not want anyone to see her rage or anguish. "T-that... that i-is... true...," she grit out, focusing her attention on Hellbat. Lyzack grabbed some of his old bandages, ripping the plating off none-too-gently, and grabbing the nearby tools to solder on some new ones. "M-my brother is a great warrior -not a criminal."

"I agree," Esmeral said from behind the younger femme. "Which is why I am horrified to learn that he is awaiting execution, when I thought that all this hatred had finally been put to a rest."

There were no words to say. After all, there was enough evidence right in front of them.

Esmeral stepped within the other Destron's sight line, a sympathetic vent escaping her as she stared down at the battered mech. "I have never seen one of our own injured... and never by Destron hands. What has become of our society? What is this peace that we are entering into that condones this sort of violence?"

"H...h-he should of died," Lyzack grit out, soldering in the last of the new bandages in place roughly, "Instead, m-my brother has b-been hurt and imprisoned for death, in p-place of another! Where is the l-logic or, o-or... or justice?!"

The dragon-former glanced at the younger femme as she spoke her next words. "I understand that your brother Leozack was the one who intervened. He attacked both Deathsaurus and Star Saber to defend his comrade. It was valiant of him."

"I-it was stupid!," the teal jet finally snapped, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer. "I don't even know what this mech is to my brother! He shouldn't have had to suffer for this... this... t-this idiot!"

Shame overcame her immediately and Lyzack bowed her helm. Words she had tried to ignore, feelings she had not meant for others to see... They had exploded out of her and now, not only did she have the realization that she had made a fool of herself in front of every medic and patient present, but she'd lost all control towards her Empress. Now the femme merely waited for the punishment to follow, while entertaining the idea that perhaps she would be sent to the brig, alongside her missing brother. It was almost gleeful enough of a thought to take away the sting of self-admonishment.

"Lyzack..." Gentle fingers lifted the smaller Destron's helm, turning her towards the dragon-former. Esmeral's optics were dim and her smile small and sad; the look of a compassionate queen. "Lyzack," she continued, "I understand your pain. I will do all in my power to have your brother set free and these charges of old dropped. Please, do your best by the your kin and keep faith."

"Y...y-yes, Lady Esmeral," the teal jet mumbled back softly. Her spark did not feel any of the courage the Empress was talking about and she didn't want to play this charade any more than she already had.

The older femme gave her companion a hooded look but turned away all the same. "You are all doing exceptional work everyone!," Esmeral spoke to the silent crowd, watching and waiting anxiously, "Please, continue-"

"...Lady Esmeral?," a weary vocalizer interrupted. A Cybertronian stood quietly at the medbay entrance -one of the yellow mechs in Star Saber's personal guard- visor dimmed as he ignored all inquisitive stares, looking straight for the Empress herself.

"Yes?," the dragon-former replied, turning to the new individual.

The Cybertronian vented heavily; as if the next words he was to say were the last he ever would have wanted to produce. "Deathsaurus has confirmed a date for the... criminal's execution. He has asked that you assist him in spreading the message for the people. Anyone willing to witness the event are invited to the audience chamber tomorrow morning." The small crowd gathered broke out into soft gasps and hushed mumbling amongst themselves. "And...," the stranger added, his tone even more exhausted than previously, "Star Saber would like to speak to you when you are free."

"...I will see him at once," Esmeral answered, folding her wings tightly against her frame as she moved quickly through the medbay. Her and the Cybertronian immediately disappeared from sight, leaving the medbay in a state of panic; Destrons turning to their neighbor in baffled horror.

Everyone but Lyzack.

Her vents chugged in useless reset cycle after reset cycle as the strength left her, leaving the femme in a queer, battered state of mind as she leaned weakly against Hellbat's berth. The vague sensation of persistent glances tingled at the back of her processor but Lyzack didn't even acknowledge it. Couldn't. She felt nothing, thoughts blank; everything swallowed up by the yawning darkness rising up from the depths of her very being.

Tomorrow...

_Oh, Primus, why...?_

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

Cycles later, the medbay had been cleared out -even the last of the medics had signed out for the evening after checking on the remaining patients. Pushing aside the encroaching exhaustion, Lyzack roamed the room slowly, double-checking that every 'bot was well within recharge or unlikely to wake any time soon. Her search proved successful and with a tiny smirk, the femme headed for the medbay doors; cracking the keypad open and locking the system.

"Now no one can interrupt..."

Lyzack sauntered over for Hellbat's berth, already drawing out a syringe and vial. "Time to wake up," she mumbled to herself quietly, laying down her tools and opening the rafale's chestplates. The spark inside was stronger, regular, from what she understood; nestled safely in a scarred, but still intact, chamber. Energon glowed as it pulsed through a multitude of wiring, tinging the femme's servos various shades of lilac as she carefully sifted deeper into the open chest cavity.

"You know, I read your file," the Destron spoke lowly to her unconscious victim, pinching the tender main energon line, curled up safely behind the spark chamber, "A spy. A saboteur. You really are a crazy one... Which is why my brother probably found you beyond infuriating."

Lyzack twirled the line closer into view, grabbing the syringe and aiming the needle into the knotted mess. "But, your files speak highly of your skill. So, I'm going to make use of you. Since my brother was imprisoned for attacking Deathsaurus on your behalf...," she added, injecting the clear liquid directly into the thrumming energon line, "Then you will help me free him and get him away from this place, before anyone is the wiser. I won't have him die because of you."

The energon line started burning between her thumb and forefinger. Releasing it, the teal jet quickly drew her servos out; taking a large step back, and slamming the chest plating close once more, just as the spark within began to expand in rapid succession. The soft sounds of whirring and clanking were beginning to rise, growing louder and more persistent than even the faithful chirp of the nearby life support machines. Whether what she had done was successful or not, still had yet to be seen.

Spark pulsating excitedly, Lyzack grinned, watching as Hellbat's frame bucked against the berth suddenly. "Time to wake up," the femme called out gently.

With a choked scream, the mech lurched up into a sitting position on the berth, almost toppling over the side as he curled into himself. He was shaking, gasping, pounding at the side of the berth as he fought through a violent spasm; eventually, that was not enough, and the mech purged over the floor until his fuel tanks made a strange, low grinding noise. Lyzack watched, arms crossed over her chestplates, losing her patience fast. Finally though, Hellbat stopped his screaming and writhing, looking around the floor, lost and confused.

"Ready to go?," the smaller Destron asked.

Hellbat did not respond immediately, squinting gaze turning up and staring at her blearily for a moment. Scowling, Lyzack took a step forward. "Are you even- WOAH!" Gasping, the femme writhed, trying to wriggle her way out of the firm arms circling her. Despite her best efforts, the rafale had her pinned in a tight embrace, his face buried among her neck cables; hot air cycling over the plating. "H...," she stuttered, fuel tanks churning sickly, "H-hey! G-get off!"

"Hellbat!"

Red optics shuttered slowly as the blue Destron withdrew; his puzzled gaze looking her over. Shuffling an inch, Lyzack glared at the mech's scrutinizing stare, feeling her circuits crawl uncertainly. It didn't help that she could feel a blush creeping across her cheekplates. "What are you looking at?," she demanded, "Do you normally throw yourself at people?!"

"S...s-sorry," Hellbat mumbled meekly, "I... I just... A-am I dead?"

The teal jet canted her helm suspiciously, but smoothed out her pursed mouth and replied, "No. You are unfortunately very much alive. And you are going to help me break my brother out of the brig."

"B-brother?" Again, red optics shuttered, wide with confusion.

"Yes," Lyzack added. That damn blush was back, bringing with it the phantom brush of warm air across her collar strut. Disgusting. "I am Lyzack, Leozack's twin. My brother is imprisoned and awaiting execution because of you!" The femme jabbed a finger between the spy's brow. "So you're going to help me get him out!"

The mech scrambled to his pedes immediately, fans kicking in heavily. "I will do it. Stay close," was all Hellbat informed lowly, before the spy turned and marched across the medbay; expertly opening a vent hatch and disappearing inside of it. Caught off-guard, the femme hurried to follow, hesitating for a moment at the mouth of the dusty opening before climbing inside. Already, she saw the other's jet tail disappear around a bend up ahead and she hurried to catch up.

This was not what she had been expecting. Honestly, she thought she was going to have to fight the mech into following her order -never had she thought that Hellbat would take the lead in her brother's rescue. _Why?_ What was it about these two, that both her brother and the spy immediately leaped into action for the other, even after waking from fresh wounds?

Once more, Lyzack was left with more questions than answers and a series of uncertain theories.

* * *

**xxXxXxx**

* * *

The ducts were dank and cold and filmed with a heavy layering of filth. Normally, such a thing would have been taken care of by maintenance drones, but since Deathsaurus had left the damaged fortress stellar cycles ago, there had not been energon enough to spare on lesser, unnecessary functions. Still, cursing and grumbling up a storm, Lyzack dropped from the open vent shaft, smearing some greasy rust away from her face.

"You're not bothered by this grime?," she questioned the silent mech, following him quickly as he took a rapid stride down the hall.

Hellbat shook his helm, focused solely on their surroundings. The halls in the brig of the Fortress were dark and crude, the number of awaiting cells void of any convicts. There had not been many prisoners or criminals of any sort since Lady Esmeral had taken over for her bondmate. Despite its state of neglect, that also thankfully meant there were no guards down here in the bowels of the ship. No one could interfere or, worse, inform Deathsaurus of what they were up to. A blessing for the two rebels.

"...Are you even functioning properly?," the femme asked, noticing that Hellbat's stride was slightly off-balance. "I manufactured a serum to get you online, but that doesn't mean you've fully healed and I don't need a slagging injury costing me my brother."

"I will live," the spy replied, even after a servo brushed quickly past over his side.

Glancing at him dubiously, Lyzack kept following, regretting that she hadn't brought something along as a weapon in hindsight. Civilians were not allowed access to guns -especially not now, during the formation of a peace treaty- but that had never stopped the Destrons from learning hand-to-hand combat. And the teal jet was an artist when it came to close-range fighting.

The hallways were getting darker and danker as they followed a steady incline downwards. Never having been this far before, Lyzack thought to ask if Hellbat even knew where they were going either, but she kept silent for fear of drawing any unwarranted attention. It worked in her favour, when the mech paused, an arm outstretched and gestured to her not to make a sound. The femme did so, watching anxiously as Hellbat released his breast-animal; the strange, silver creature named Komoribreast gliding soundlessly into the pitch black up ahead.

A grunt and a choke were heard suddenly -following the larger Destron's sure steps, Lyzack was alarmed to see a lonesome guard slumped on the floor, the barbed tongue of the queer bat leeching the very energon out of the poor 'bot's frame.

"What the slag is it-"

"Here," Hellbat interrupted.

Tearing her optics away from the gruesome sight of Komoribreast feasting, Lyzack trotted over to where the other Destron stood, feeling her spark seize in its chamber. "B-brother!," she cried, lunging at the bars.

The spy pulled her back at the last moment; the tips of her fingers getting singed as they swiped across the condensed energy bars. Twisting in his grasp, Lyzack turned around, punching the mech square across the jaw. "What the frag are you doing?!," she hissed lowly, seething with rage and anguish. "M-my brother is in there and he-"

"...we can't get in that way. The keypad," Hellbat pointed, weakly massaging his dented cheekplate, "We need to deactivate the security. I'm not familiar with this system though, so..."

"Then I'll do it," the teal jet grit out, shoving the mech away. "Just keep a look out, and make sure that freaky beast of yours stays away from me!"

She didn't see Hellbat nod, but it wouldn't have mattered. The only image branded on the femme's processor was the one of her brother in his filthy cell; strung up to the ceiling like a hunted turbofox, by wings and wrists, a pool of blackened energon beneath his battered and dim frame. Primus, what if he wasn't even alive...?

Her fuel tanks churned nauseatingly.

Lyzack taped away at the cell keypad, scowling when the pass code was rejected with an infuriating beep. Glancing up, she saw that Hellbat was not even paying her any attention; his optics fixed hauntingly on her brother -unresponsive, damaged, and tethered to the ceiling on the other side of the bars. Seeing Leozack in such a state again spread a cold chill through the femme's spark, and she returned to the keypad with renewed determination and a narrower field of focus.

This time, she forewent the pass code, pulling the entire pad from the wall and playing cautiously with the wiring until the bars crackled; fading out of existence with a sizzling flash.

"Y-yes! I got it! We-"

Lyzack turned to Hellbat with a wide grin, shuttering his optics in surprise when she realized he no longer stood beside her. The rafale had walked straight into the cell the moment the bars had weakened and now stood before her brother silently. Quietly, the femme stayed behind, suddenly feeling like she was intruding.

A silly thought, a part of her protested...

All the same, Lyzack never even took a step toward the cell.

Raising a servo, Hellbat let his servo hover over Leozack's wounded side, pressing it to the other mech's hip as he stepped closer, frames just touching. With his other servo, he pulled an electrical prod from subspace, jabbing the device between Leozack's cuffed servos; disrupting the charge keeping the chains active and releasing the Lieutenant Commander.

The teal mech only fell a few inches, before his frame slumped entirely on the other Destron, causing Hellbat to collapse to one knee unexpectedly. The crunch of that short drop echoed loudly in the dungeons, making Lyzack cringe. She glanced quickly over a wing to make sure that no one came running.

"... H... hell... bat...?," a hoarse vocalizer whispered.

The femme turned back around hopefully, fist clenched to her chestplates as she saw the dim glow of her brother's optics reflect on Hellbat's shoulder plating. But though Leozack's helm was turned in her direction... he never saw her. Did not acknowledge her standing there, worrying. In fact... she was invisible to both soldiers...

"...It's... alright, Lieutenant Commander," Hellbat replied back softly. "I've got you..."

Leozack said nothing, his optics flickering before offlining again altogether, just as the rafale slowly rose to both pedes. Silently, Hellbat carried her brother from the cell; one arm braced under his thighs and his other servo on the middle of his backstruts, ensuring that Leozack would not fall. Protective... Caring...

And that's how she knew, watching the strange mech carry her brother back to light and to safety, it was then that Lyzack knew what it meant to be merely second.


	4. Chapter 4

**C.M.D: Since the start of the new year, I've been taking my time gathering, editing and re-posting all my fics that were removed from FF net, all so that I could finally get back to writing. It's been so great to let my muses out to play and thus you all have an extra long chapter to enjoy this Valentine's weekend! With all my love, please enjoy~**

"Slaggit...! Should have scoped out a hiding place before this!," Lyzack growled to herself, reaching the corner of another hallway, before whistling. She leaned casually against the wall, checking the other two conjoined hallways frequently as there came a clanking shuffle from up behind her; Hellbat, still weak, carrying her unconscious brother. She glanced at them, her worried optics taking in Leozack's ravaged frame, and cursed her stupidity again.

"We can't keep going like this," the femme muttered softly, "We're gonna get caught at this rate and Leozack needs medical attention immediately."

"Perhaps... lower decks...?," Hellbat suggested sparingly. Though in better shape than Leozack, he was still recovering from his near brush with death. This much strain, so soon after onlining, was becoming too much for his frame to handle.

"We have no choice," Lyzack agreed. "My room is out of the question and I don't have the clearance to get to more private rooms. As much as I hate to admit it, storage rooms are our only options at the moment."

Venting irritably, the femme took the lead again, heading up the left corridor to make sure there were no witnesses to be had. Again, fortune was on her side and she signaled for Hellbat to follow. They only had a few more hallways to go before they reached the first level of the storage decks. With any luck, there'd be no guards still, but then came the hardest part...

Somehow, Hellbat and Leozack would have to remain undetected while Lyzack headed to medbay to gather some tools for her brother's repairs. Her medical knowledge was barely minimal, but it would have to suffice. No one would help her at this point. After that, a ship and a reasonable stock of energon would need to be procured, because freeing Leozack had made them all fugitives, and the three jets needed to escape before Deathsaurus discovered what had transpired. Only once the threat of their Emperor's claws was no more could Lyzack then rest easily.

Scouting up another hallway quickly, the femme felt her spark seize in her chestplates as the long shadow of dragon wings began wrapping around the corner.

**xxXxXxx**

"He's GONE?!"

Deathsaurus' roar shook the entire room, sending the poor Destron tumbling to the floor. Watching from the sidelines, Star Saber felt a sympathetic twinge for the shaking guard slowly rising, astutely aware of the breastanimals fidgeting for a fight upon the podium. Facing off against the dragon-former's anger was not something anyone could easily manage. "T-the... the guard on watch w-was attacked," the trembling 'bot continued his report, "H-he was found d-during shift c-change. L-leozack's cell w-was not t-too far away a-and the bars were d-deactivated. O-on further inspection, w-we found h-him gone."

"Cut free?," Deathsaurus demanded. The smaller Destron nodded.

Star Saber spoke up then, "That means it was a rescue."

The Destron Emperor turned, glaring at the Cybertronian, before he started up an angry pacing. Tigerbreast and Eaglebreast kept their distance wisely, ruffled still with their master's rage, watching and waiting.

"...find Lyzack," the dragon-former hissed, denta bared. "Find her and check on Hellbat's status. I know she had a hand in this!"

"No, wait," Star Saber said to the nodding guard. The Destron paused, torn, looking between the two former commanders.

"Star Saber...," Deathsaurus growled, turning to the other mech, "This does not concern you!"

"Don't send a hunting squad after Lyzack, Deathsaurus! She has made no crime," the multi-coloured mech protested, standing his ground even when the dragon-former loomed over him, claws brandished in silent threat. The guard himself made a hasty retreat for the door.

"You can't keep doing this," Star Saber continued, glaring, "We are at peace! You have failed -twice now!- at an execution; take this as the sign it is and release your need for energon! Your people don't wish for a million stellar cycles more of war... and neither do I."

Deathsaurus only leaned in closer, summoning his blade, while Eaglebreast and Tigerbreast tensed in anticipation. "You will either stand down now, Star Saber, or I shall strike you where you are. The execution will remain scheduled and I will punish those that go against my commands," he snarled, optics flaring as his patience waned and his anger exploded. "Leozack shall die and that is final!"

"To what purpose would that serve?," a third vocalizer interjected, surprising the two mechs, who turned to face the newcomer.

Back straight and servos folded demurely before her, Esmeral strode forward; the beautiful vision of a docile queen. Yet her flared wings and brightly, burning optics cast that poor illusion aside. "My mate and lord," she spoke, coming to a stop a few steps short of the two commanders, "Why do you roar? Is your need for war so great that you rage over Leozack's disappearance instead of taking notice to you own people's wishes?"

"How did you-?" Esmeral cut off Star Saber's flabbergasted question with a swipe of her servo, not once taking her optics off of the silent Destron before her.

"Your people, my Emperor," she added, "Are tired from this long war. They are tried of living in desolation and are tired of losing loved ones to your conscription notices. We have peace at last- why do you need to see another 'bot cease to function?"

"You understand nothing," Deathsaurus replied callously. He returned his sword to subspace, publicly insulting Esmeral as he shook his servo dismissively at her. "Leave, Esmeral. You have other duties to take care of and this does not concern you."

The smaller dragon-former spread her wings indignantly, stepping forward so her mate could not turn away; his lip components curled over large fangs at her continued persistence. "On the contrary, Deathsaurus," Esmeral said, using the Destron's designation instead of his title. The mech quietly snarled at the disrespect but the femme returned the sound with the fierceness of her own glare and stern expression. "The people _are_ my duty and they turn to me when you refuse to even hear their pleas! Since your departure, it is my rule that has been in affect, and though you may call yourself 'Emperor', you hold no power in this fortress. Only a threat."

Esmeral stepped closer when the larger dragon-former leaned over her, his fists wavering at her sides as he shook with rage. "How dare you-?!"

"I have talked with Star Saber," she added, unafraid by how close the other Destron loomed, "And I believe his course of action is best. I love you, my spark, but you have agreed to a time of peace for our people. Yet, for that to maintain, we need the guidance of someone whose initial desire is not for destruction or revenge. This personal vendetta you seem to have for the poor Leozack, and in extension Hellbat, must come to an end! Do you not see how your persistence towards a barely justifiable political murder is hurting our people already?"

Deathsaurus opened his mouth but could utter no response. Instead, his helm turned, bloody glare lighting on the silent Star Saber, still standing off to the side, worried. He cringed at his ex-friend's hateful gaze, shuttering his optics in surprise when Esmeral pinched one of the Destron's horns disapprovingly.

"Enough!," she told Deathsaurus, as he returned his attention to the femme, "Leozack -along with Lyzack and Hellbat- are under my protection. You will not know where they are and you shall not come near them until you have resigned this urge to have either of their helms. The war is over, my love. Your people need this... All of need this..."

Slowly, Esmeral stepped back, wings folded and the anger wiped clean from her own face. "Even I need this...," the femme quietly finished, a silent vent escaping her.

Seeing that Deathsaurus still had not relaxed his stance, the smaller dragon-former shook her helm sadly, turning to Star Saber. "Star Saber," Esmeral politely started, "I would like to sit down and talk with you some more. Would you be able to give me some of your time now?"

"Y... yes," the Cybertronian answered quickly. He too glanced at Deathsaurus and was saddened to see the mech merely turn away from them both, storming back to his throne and staring out into the black expanse of space. "Yes, I would like to sit down with you, Lady Esmeral," he added, facing the other Destron again.

Smiling, though not with entire joy, Esmeral turned and kindly gestured for Star Saber to follow. The supreme commander did so silently; pausing and waiting when Esmeral stopped for a moment in the doorway, turning back to the dragon-former ignoring the both of them.

"We shall be in my quarters, if you wish to discuss at any point the future of our people," the femme gently called out. "Please don't hold onto this hatred, my love..."

Cruel silence met her words and with all the grace of a true queen, Esmeral turned away and continued her exit out of the throne room. Star Saber followed, his spark hanging low with his guilt. He had never meant to involve the Empress in his struggles for peace with Deathsaurus, and yet this had come about, bringing a harrowing strain to the relationship between the two Destrons. Despite her back to him as they walked, the Cybertronian was vastly aware of the tears that glazed the femme's dim optics.

**xxXxXxx**

Lyzack hovered over her twin, brushing Leozack's plating intermittently, taking care to avoid the worst of his wounds. The fear that had filled her spark at the sight of dragon wings earlier could have nearly snuffed it out, yet Primus must have finally been on her side. Not to the Destron Emperor did those wings belong, but instead the ever-merciful Esmeral, who had at once taken the trio to a safe place to hide. Leaving them with clean materials, tools and even energon, Esmeral had shortly departed, and Lyzack sprang into action.

It was not that she didn't trust Lady Esmeral, but her understanding of Deathsaurus was vast and she could not trust that his mate's protection would deter the larger dragon-former for long. Hellbat had relinquished her brother over to the femme's grasping servos, watching weakly from the corner of the room as the smaller tomcat scrubbed and cleaned and mended all of Leozack's more manageable wounds. With the coating of energon and grime gone, the lieutenant commander looked less frightful, but the long scratches and dents across his frame still ached the spark.

"Oh, brother...," Lyzack vented softly, stroking the mech's lion mane. She didn't have the materials to make him more cosmetically appealing and after such a long orn, she was barely able to do anything more. The femme was merely glad that for a time they were safe and Leozack was not in danger of bleeding to non-function. A long, good recharge would be necessary shortly.

A small shuffle reminded the tomcat of their additional guest, and she glanced up, catching sight of Hellbat half-slumped over in his little corner. Now that Leozack was cleaned up, Hellbat looked the worse for wear, and it showed in his flickering optics. Yet he just sat there, not even having sipped from the energon cube at his side; staring silently at Leozack, still unconscious, on the berth. Lyzack moved to block the rafale's view.

It was cruel, she knew, but the femme did not care for the spy. It was his fault that Leozack had rushed into a fight with Deathsaurus. Because of Hellbat, her brother had been beaten, imprisoned and sentenced to death. If the blue mech had offlined as he was supposed to, none of this would have happened, and Lyzack would not be here again; petting the battered frame of her unconscious twin. Hellbat's only use had been getting the teal mech free and carrying him to safety -beyond that, he was no longer needed, and his allowance to even touch Leozack had finally expired.

Lyzack would have thrown him out of the room as well if she knew it wouldn't give away her and her brother's safe haven.

"Leozack...," the femme mumbled quietly, her spark aching again, "Please... wake up soon. Come back to me."

There was a beep from the door, announcing someone's entrance, jolting the tomcat to her pedes in a panic. "L-lady Esmeral!," she cried as the dragon-former entered through the opening doors. Lyzack took an uncertain step back, blocking Leozack from view, as a second mech followed.

"Lyzack," Esmeral smiled kindly, holding a servo to the larger mech, "I would like you to meet Star Saber. The former Cybertronian Supreme commander."

"Please, Lady Esmeral," the multi-coloured mech said, his optics glancing politely at the femme, "You don't need to defer to me as the supreme commander. We are no longer at war; military titles are unnecessary. Just call me Star Saber."

The Empress chuckled warmly, her smiling growing an inch. "Then I ask that you merely call me Esmeral as well." Pausing, she turned to the still tense Lyzack, her optics sympathetic. "Lyzack... please, be at ease. Star Saber is here to help. You and your brother have nothing to fear. The people and even Star Saber's mechs stand by Leozack; they do not wish to see him executed either and will ensure that it does not take place."

"Perhaps...," Star Saber softly spoke up, in the face of Lyzack's visible disbelief, "This may help your opinion." With a wave behind him, another mech strode in, much smaller than the supreme commander but still very obviously a Cybertronian. The newcomer smiled kindly at Lyzack, lifting a large medical kit up.

"I'm here to help with the rest of Leozack's repairs. Would you allow me to come closer?"

This was... This was unbelievable. Like some sort of sick yet hopeful dream. Lyzack hesitated, torn, before realizing her helm was slowly nodding its consent to Braver. With no choice left, the femme slowly stepped to the side, allowing the Cybertronian scientist access to her twin. Sitting again, she watched as he set to work finalizing the rest of Leozack's repairs.

Lady Esmeral turned away from the small group, turning her attention next to the silent rafale collapsed in a corner of the room. "...we must get medical attention for Hellbat," she said to her companion. "I'm afraid that whatever Lyzack did to rouse him was rash -it's not been doing well on poor Hellbat's frame and I'm unsure of what lasting damage may have come about due to it."

"Yes," Star Saber agreed, "I shall summon Pipo. He may be small but he is also medically equipped and the only other servos I have who would be available. If Deathsaurus had not threatened the medical staff, perhaps we could use some your more experienced medics."

The femme sighed, acknowledging the truth for what it was. At the sound, the supreme commander was again struck with a sick sense of guilt. "...he shall come around," the Cybertronian assured the Destron. "Eventually. I have faith in my old friend."

Esmeral smiled and still its glow did not reach her optics completely. "And I have faith in my mate... It is all I've ever had." Shaking her helm minutely, the femme touched Star Saber's arm, gently turning them away and out of the room. "Come. Let us gather your comrade, Pipo, and continue our discussions of the peace treaty."

**xxXxXxx**

_Everything hurt. Leozack limped down the dank hallway, cursing Deathsaurus quietly. The Emperor was cruel and unforgiving -never mind that the fault hadn't been Leozack's, the dragon-former had mercilessly beaten the tomcat anyway and left him to come back online several kliks later, alone and in pain. Comming Drillhorn had been a useless endeavour and the Destron refused to sit there, with his aching wounds, never knowing when Deathsaurus would return and continue the abuse._

_Cringing as his knee joint locked up suddenly, Leozack paused in the middle of the hall, venting raggedly as his visual pixels burst sporadically. At this rate, he would collapse into stasis again, and if that happened there would be no guarantee that he'd receive the repairs he needed. The teal mech cursed the Destron Emperor again -this time, not so quietly. Against his chest, lionbreast rumbled his own displeasure._

" _...Lieutenant commander?," a soft vocalizer called._

_Flinching, the tomcat tried not to look back, but continued limping ahead, trying to push through the pain as he went faster than his frame was capable of at that moment. There was the quick tap of pedes behind him and in astroseconds, Hellbat had drawn up to the other Destron's side, grabbing his arm._

" _Lieutenant commander, y-you're... you're hurt!," the spy declared, staring in alarm at the wounds covering Leozack's frame. "How... W-who did this?!"_

_Grimacing, Leozack ripped his arm free from Hellbat; regretting it immediately, the moment it sent him off balance and almost toppling to the floor. "D...d-don't act c-concerned on m-my behalf," he snarled, hobbling towards the nearby wall. "T-there's no way that you don't a-already know Deathsaurus took his frustrations out on me after this failed mission."_

_The blue mech stepped closer again, but did not try to touch the tomcat this time. "B-but...," he gaped, appalled, "You... you weren't responsible for us losing the energon cache to Star Saber and his lackeys. It was the dinoforce!"_

_The lieutenant commander snorted, avoiding looking at the other Destron. "Since when has that mattered? Now, get out of my way! I need to get to the medbay."_

_Glancing up finally, Leozack was surprised to see Hellbat's optics flash angrily for an astrosecond, and it stunned the teal mech. "Hellbat, what are you-?"_

"Leozack...?"

_The tomcat paused for a moment in his thoughts, turning his helm to see where the third vocalizer had come from, but there was no one else in the hallway aside from himself and the spy. He turned back to Hellbat to ask if he had heard the unknown caller as well and was caught by surprise when he was suddenly swept up into the blue mech's arms. "H-hellbat!," Leozack snapped, pushing against his companion as his circuits crackled uncomfortably. "G-g...G-g'off! I d-don't..."_

"Leozack?"

_Hellbat only squeezed tighter, pinning the teal mech tight against the rafale's own frame. The lieutenant commander squirmed stubbornly, but it only made the heat fan faster in his plating, and he was vastly aware of the spy's intakes cycling warmly along his neck cables. "Lieutenant commander...," the blue Destron spoke, and Leozack could even feel the other's lip components brush softly against his collar strut with every word. It caused an electrifying jolt to zip up the teal mech's spinal struts. "Lieutenant commander, I shall never let him..."_

"Leozack!"

_Leozack shoved the spy back finally, unable to stand the strange confusion plaguing his program. "Hellbat, you slagging wre..." The curse died on the tomcat's glossa and optics flared, as he took in the blue mech's appearance. Scuffed and beaten, Hellbat staggered weakly forward to the lieutenant commander; unmindful of the gaping wound in his chestplates or the energon that spilled richly to the floor below. Silent, Leozack could only feel his spark whirl rapidly in growing horror, his fuel tanks sinking lower and churning faster._

" _Don't worry, Lieutenant commander," the rafale smiled through his cracked mask, "I am-"_

_Before his optics, reality shattered, Hellbat disappearing in an implosion of millions of fragments. A strange knot of emotion welled up inside Leozack and he reached forward as the world turned to blackness; his servos closing on nothing but shadow and dust._

" _NO!"_

**xxXxXxx**

There was a clattering as Leozack lurched forward, gravity hitting him with its full weight and almost sending him to the floor below. He was caught by a couple pairs of servos and brought back up onto the berth, just as his visual pixels reorientated themselves. Immediately, he was met with the sight of his sister, and behind her, familiar faces of the breastforce.

"Leozack!," Lyzack cried again, pushing past the others and hugging the mech, "Thank Primus you're awake! I never thought-"

"Yes, yes," the teal jet hissed, shoving the femme back. "Let me go Lyzack!" Twisting, Leozack turned to his silent audience, grimacing when the motion still caused a small ache to echo from his repaired wounds. "Drillhorn! What is the cycle?"

"You've been in stasis for a few orns," the mech replied, moving aside as Lyzack walked away from her brother's berthside. The driller glanced at her momentarily, before turning his attention back to the lieutenant commander. "Of course, this is after the fact that you were imprisoned in the brig and your previous stasis."

Trying to ignore the pounding ache that was making itself known behind his optics now, Leozack subtly counted the number of mechs in the room, noting only three comrades, while growling, "So how long is that in total?"

Drillhorn rolled his optical sensors, but answered. "Since the final battle, it has been nearly a decacycle. We are now at peace. Supposedly."

"Yeah! Mech, you sure do recharge a lot," Killbison added in snarkily, shoving past the purple mech. "I'm surprised that Deathsaurus didn't beat you into non-function!" He laughed. "You were so angry -even I ain't as stupid to take on the slagger while still injured."

"Seriously," Guyhawk said, putting in his own two cents. Jallguar moved closer to him as Drillhorn kicked Killbison back across the room. "I'm with you on this whole anti-peace thing but that was exponentially stupid of you. You barely escaped with your life like Hellbat did. That-"

"Wait, what?," Leozack interrupted, snapping out of the quiet daze he had fallen into. He looked first from Guyhawk (scowling deeply at being cut off) then to Drillhorn, continuing slowly. "Hellbat... survived?"

The purple mech caught Killbison in a headlock when the tank tried to charge him, turning his attention to the tomcat only after his victim gave a choking curse of displeasure. "He is...," Drillhorn answered. "Why?"

The teal Destron ignored the question. "Why isn't he here then?," he demanded, denta bared. "Along with the rest of you."

This time, it was Jallguar that spoke up. "He was still gravely wounded when Lyzack and him broke you out of the brig. He had to return to the medbay for further medical attention, once Lady Esmeral had guaranteed all three of you criminal pardon."

"He..." Leozack failed to find any words to respond with. His processor was reeling, only just finally letting the fact sink in that Hellbat had, miraculously, not died that orn. And, even more unbelievable, was how the spy had actually helped get him free.

"Lyzack!," the lieutenant commander snarled after a klik. The femme strode forward, cradling in her arms Lionbreast.

"Yes brother?," she asked. At the sight of its master, Lionbreast squirmed to be let free, and she released him immediately.

Struck by a sickeningly familiar sense of deja vu as his breastanimal leapt for his chestplates, Leozack growled out, "You attempted to rescue me? No... You enlisted Hellbat to assist with my rescue?!"

"I didn't just attempt," the femme scowled, standing her ground in the face of her twin's growing ire, "I succeeded. And seeing as how it was his fault that you were in the brig in the first place, I thought it fitting that he be used as a tool to break you out. You can say what you want, but I do will not repent for any of my actions!"

"You shouldn't have gotten so mad anyhow and charged Deathsaurus!," Lyzack continued, wings sweeping up high as her emotions got the best of her. "That was suicidal at best; complete destruction in your case! And all for what? Some teammate that you never even liked and thought was a slimy, traitorous-"

Leozack cut the femme off with a sweep of his servo, snarling as he pushed himself to his pedes; holding his stance even though his knees threatened to buckle under him with the suddenness. "Get out!," he shouted, ignoring the flinch his twin gave. He glared at the rest of his comrades.

"B-but-"

"Send me Hellbat, but as for the rest of you... GET OUT!" Lionbreast separated from Leozack's chestplates, roaring his master's commandment, until finally -one by one- everyone left the room. Alone, Leozack collapsed back on the berth, shaking silently while Lionbreast nuzzled the mech's pedes worriedly.

**xxXxXxx**

This couldn't be real...

Hellbat stood uncertainly in the hallway, staring at the polished metal of the door before him. He knew what was waiting on the other side for him (or at least, he believed he did) but it still baffled the processor. Leozack was awake. Finally, after so long, the lieutenant commander had risen from his comatose state.

And he'd demanded to see him.

That, in itself, was worrisome. The spy fidgeted again, debating whether or not to knock. A part of him -a huge, tremendous part- wanted to rip the door out of the way and throw himself at the tomcat waiting within. Another part -smaller, but more persistent- argued against that course of action. Leozack had made it clear in the past his contempt for the blue Destron and considering Hellbat's sacrifice had still landed the tomcat in the brig, the spy greatly disbelieved that he'd won any favours with the other mech.

But what to do...? After what felt like eternity, Hellbat finally punched in the keypad's access code, deciding that seeing Leozack -even if only to be punished- would be worth it in the end. He'd spent too long waiting and anxiously fretting, sick to the spark that Leozack would die while he sat in medbay, having his own wounds tended to.

"Hellbat," the low hiss echoed, as the door slid aside, granting the spy entrance.

Hesitating for only an astrosecond, Hellbat entered; optics fixed on the teal mech sitting on the berth across the room. Arms crossed over his chestplates and wings lifted high angrily, the tomcat was clearly very angry. The image was only cemented by the snarl twisting thin lip components and the bright optics narrowed to nasty, bloody slits. Despite that, Hellbat felt his spark rotate easily at the familiar sight, relieved beyond words.

"Y...yes, lieutenant commander," the spy replied. The door slid close behind him as he stepped forward. "You wanted to see me?"

"I did," Leozack said. For a moment, the corner of his lip component twisted upwards in a cruel smirk. But then it was gone and the teal Destron was scowling once more. "Come here," he beckoned with a crooked finger. "We have some things to discuss."

Hellbat felt his fuel tanks give a little churn. "O-oh?"

"Yes... See, it has come to my attention that the war has come to an end while I was in stasis," the tomcat began, playing casually with the pan of medical tools beside his berth. "But that Star Saber and Deathsaurus have agreed upon an execution to start off this 'Golden Era'. There's been talk about who the scapegoat should be."

He could feel his wings lower with every sentence until even the blue Destron himself was half-hunched over guiltily. "That... that was to be me," he supplied helpfully, even though admitting it made him want to purge. "I... I asked to be the sacrifice to bring in this new peace. I thought you'd agree I was the perfect choice."

Hellbat only had half an astrosecond to notice the change that came over Leozack before the other mech reacted.

"You... you... Wretch!," the teal Destron yelled, throwing the pan at the spy before his fist went flying next. Hellbat ducked the first projectile with ease, but it left him wide open for the second attack, and he crashed to the floor as the punch landed on the side of his helm.

"Why did you do it?!," Leozack demanded, squashing the uncomfortable squirming of his fuel tanks at the sight of the other Destron pushing himself off the floor, "How dare you think I could condone such stupidity?!"

"I-it... it wasn't for upsetting you," Hellbat mumbled back weakly, a servo cupping his aching helm. "It had to be done... Deathsaurus wouldn't give... Someone had to die and at first, they decided it would be you..."

The tomcat froze in mid-swing, stunned by the words. He... he had been the one condemned? Then why had-

"I offered to take your place...," the blue mech continued softly, his dim optics lifting; locking with Leozack's. "It was the only way I could prot... I knew you wouldn't care. You could live without me; I could not function without you."

Leozack stood there quietly, before he started to quiver with rage, throwing himself at the rafale with a bellow. Hellbat crashed backwards on the floor, vents gushing out air in choked surprise, slowly onlining an optic again when the worse of the sting was gone. They both flared brightly not an astrosecond later.

"Y-you're cr-"

"Don't you dare dictate what I think, let alone feel!," the teal Destron screamed, squeezing the other mech's shoulder plating until it started to crumple. "You don't understand a thing about me, do you understand? DO YOU?!"

The spy slowly nodded, staring up at the Lieutenant Commander while the other wheezed and shook angrily. Down his cheekplates, ignored or unnoticed, tears dripped, falling to the blue Destron's chestplates. After a klik, Hellbat took a chance: letting his mouthguard retract, baring his entire expression to the other, as he lifted a servo towards Leozack's face hesitantly.

"Leoza-"

The rest of his words were cut off as the tomcat slammed their mouths together harshly, pulling back while Hellbat was still disorientated, punching him before kissing him angrily once more. Scrambling out of his daze faster this time, the spy wrapped his arms around the lieutenant commander as Leozack nipped and pressed incessantly at his lip components; gripping his helm fins tight, keeping him close to the other mech.

Hellbat didn't mind the aggressiveness and before he knew it, the kisses were getting longer, softening, melting him to the core as he could even start to taste the teal mech. Breaking the last kiss, Leozack pulled away, hiding his face on the spy's shoulder plating.

"D...don't ever do that a-again...," he mumbled, refusing to look up.

Hellbat smiled deliriously, unwilling to even move and ruin this moment. "I promise," he swore, looking up to the ceiling merrily, "I vow on my spark, Lieutenant Commander."

**C.M.D: And yes, this ending means you get ONE more chapter! We'll see if I can get it cranked out before the end of this month. If not, be sure to expect it in March's updates!**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5: Epilogue **

The entire fortress was gathered in the centre of the ship, its people crammed onto the various levels, staring out in the square, empty space between floors. A holoscreen stretched from top to fathomless bottom, projecting the image of Esmeral as she walked out on the highest platform above; at her right, Star Saber, and hanging back in the shadows on her left, Deathsaurus. The femme walked to the very edge, her smile reflected in the ever flickering sheen of the holoscreen, her gaze dropping a little to address the 'bots standing below her floor.

"Destrons," her strong voice called, echoing loudly for everyone to hear, "Today, we are no longer outsiders. Today, this war has finally come to its end. We rejoin our brethren in peace and to Cybertron we return -as one people, as one kind. Let us finally shrug off the lingering despair these long stellar cycles of war have draped over us and look to the future as a free people!"

The crowd roared in triumph, happy and ecstatic at the dragonformer's statement. Her wings flared as she lifted her servos, holding them out openly as she continued. "Together, with Deathsaurus, Star Saber and myself, we shall guide our people through the transition of soldiers to people of choice: choice to pursue new goals, new careers, new heights and new places! Today, we are crumbling the hierarchy and once we touch upon Cybertron, a new power will take hold. A council of thirteen, as our great and ancient ancestors once held before the division of our race, one each publicly selected from Cybertron's great thirteen sectors, who will oversee the growth of our kin."

"Anyone can take this role," Esmeral smiled upon the holoscreen, "Anyone who cares and loves our home and its people as equally as themselves. There will be no walls to bar you from this; no legislate saying that a denizen of Kaon or Tarn can't participate in the growth of our once great planet. And I know, given such an opportunity, you my brethren will rise up and show Primus the strength of your good sparks. Show all those that may have remaining doubts, that change for the better is a gift that even the lowliest of previous castes can possess."

Again, the Fortress blew up in a cacophony of sound -slight murmurs of concern and uncertainty at such a bold change of power, but easily swallowed up by screams and whistles of joyous, hopeful people ready to move on. Lady Esmeral really knew how to treat her people, Lyzack mused silently, and it wouldn't surprise her if the femme was voted to take head of the council for many stellar cycles to come. What should have been joy also in the jet's spark though was shrouded by heavy doubt, her scanners only just now confirming that her brother was not anywhere gathered in the surrounding crowds.

Quietly, the femme turned and gently pushed her way to the back, catching a lift and heading for the only place she knew Leozack would have gone... The ship docks.

**xxXxXxx**

"Hellbat, be careful with those containers!," an impatient vocalizer snarled, even before the doors had slid apart to grant her entry. "Idiot!"

Lyzack took a step inside, watching as Hellbat regained his balance and disappeared into the small two-seater aircraft. She almost didn't recognize the bulky, heavy-set design of the ship through its layer of dust and old dings, but the engines she did. This must of been one of the crafts used for deep space exploration, sealed away and forgotten for some time now, except in the archived databases of the Fortress' inventory. At the realization, Lyzack's spark revolved lowly in its casing.

"Sorry," the blue mech chirped in foolish pride as he bounced back out of the ship's hull, "Didn't mean to almost trip." Hellbat bounced all the way over to Leozack, coming to an abrupt stop before the other jet; servos grasping at Leozack's waist and foreheads bumping together gently.

The teal Destron grunted sourly, lifting a servo and poking his index finger under the spy's chin. He did not move to rip Hellbat's servos off and Lyzack stared in disbelieving bafflement at such inaction. "You're nothing but a burden," Leozack grumbled, slowly, almost unnoticeable at first, leaning forward into his companion, "Such trouble..."

Hellbat's battle mask retracted, showing his wide, happy grin as he too leaned forward. "But of course, Lieutenant Com-"

"Ahem!," Lyzack called out sharply, stomping forward, making her presence known finally. In less than an astrosecond, Leozack had shoved the other jet away from him and was turning to his sister, his lip components twisted in a displeased scowl.

"Lyzack, what are you doing here?," he demanded, paying no mind to the Destron who groaned pitifully from behind him.

"I could ask you the same thing," the femme returned just as snippily, her optics glancing quickly at the spy before returning to her brother. Hellbat had his face covered again and after picking himself up, he silently moved about, returning to his task of stocking the ship. There was a knot growing in Lyzack's throat cables and her spark flared in angry, sporadic bursts as she stared stubbornly into the other tomcat's gaze. "Why are you here and with  _him_? You've already been pardoned and Lady Esmeral is taking control of the Fortress! You're a free mech now!"

Leozack maintained his gaze silently, before venting lowly, shaking his helm. "You understand nothing Lyzack, you never did," he replied cruelly, scowling. "I will never be free, not within this Fortress or upon Cybertron. With everything that has happened this last while, it's become apparent that I must take my leave."

"B-but...," Lyzack choked, fists balling at her sides as she shook with building rage, "But why?! Why can't you stay here? This is your home; we were protoformed here together! What's so wrong with staying here with me?!"

She realized she was crying and in horror, she quickly turned her face away from her twin, ashamed that she showed him her weak side. He had always appalled her emotions; told her that to survive she would have to be strong and never show an opponent her true feelings. Coolant down her cheekplates would win her no favors with Leozack.

Silence reigned for a few moments, more shocking than the fact her brother's departure was creating such a bitter reaction within her. The femme thought to look up but she refrained, partially out of fear, and still, no scathing remarks came.

Then, a small sigh...

"Lyzack..."

"Lieutenant Commander?," Hellbat's vocalizer rang out, quickly swallowing up Leozack's words. Lyzack lifted her helm finally, watching as her brother half-turned to the spy, giving him his attention. The blue Destron stood on the ship's dock, pointing up into its minimal cargo space. "The, uh, ship's ready to go. Whenever you are too, that, u-um, is."

The tomcat nodded and when he turned his face forwards again, Lyzack saw a strange tenderness recede from his optics. Servos fell flatly at her sides as her tears finally came to a stop, the femme's spark dim within her chestplates.

Leozack watched her for an astrosecond before stepping forward, resting one servo on her shoulder. "I wouldn't have the time or words to describe how the war has changed things between us, Lyzack. I am no longer the same as you remember... and perhaps that is for the best," he said softly. The most kindness the other tomcat had seen from him in eons. "I can not stay here but you still have a place in this world. Use that and make the changes I know you so deeply desire. And remember not to let other afts shove you around."

His fingers squeezed around her plating in attempted comfort before he pulled away entirely; the teal mech grabbing a small case and striding directly for the dock door control panel. Lyzack watched blankly as her twin walked ahead, feeling strangely torn away from her physical frame. She still didn't understand anything of what was happening and her spark ached at the thought of losing her brother once more... Why had their reunion been nothing but a trial of near-losses, only to end in a final goodbye?

"Let me do that," a soft vocalizer spoke up behind Leozack as he set his servos on the control.

Glancing over a wing, he was somewhat surprised to see Lyzack standing there, but quietly stepped out of her way so the femme could take up his post. Immediately, she set to punching in codes and turning dials, her face void of all expression under the panel's glow.

"...go, Leozack," the smaller Destron finally said, as the other tomcat continued to linger, "He's waiting for you. And you don't belong here."

Lyzack looked to her brother for a moment, sparing a quick glance to the waiting ship's cockpit and the anxious rafale within, before giving Leozack her full attention again. He stared down at her in strange silence for who knew how long, then nodded; picking up his case once more and continuing his march for the ship. Lyzack finished typing in the commands for the dock door's to open, watching as the ship's engines roared to life the moment the Fortress' exterior panels began to part.

Even through the thick glass of the explorer's cockpit, she could see the joyful glimmer of Hellbat's optics as he turned to look at Leoazck; the hint of a hard smile -but a smile nonetheless- tugging at her twin's lip components.

"...be happy," she wished, gripping the control panel tightly as the ship rocketed out into the fathomless vacuum of space, taking her brother and his chosen one from her one last time.

**C.M.D: We've finally reached the end, and honestly I'm so glad. I'm sad to wrap things up but to go any further would be redundant at this point. I'm actually shocked I even got five chapters out of this fic, when initially I was aiming for three. But, as each chapter came out, I decided I needed to give a proper ending not just to the politics taking place, but also to Lyzack, who played such a vital role in this fic.**   
**If you've read this far, thank you, and I hope it enjoyed the story as much as I did writing it! Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
